Zarc Battle (My version)
by bopdog111
Summary: I have been feeling bummed about the Zarc Battle with him using a lot of protection effects so I decide to take matters to my own hands. I hope you all like this new version of the battle.
1. Zarc vs Sora, and Aster!

**Hey guys. The Zarc battle is one of my favorite events of this franchise though I have to admit I am bummed about Zarc's use of protection effects. I decide to fix this by Zarc taking the risks but is still powerful to defeat the Lancers in the duel. This will be a short story for I say about 5 chapters or maybe 6 to where Zarc battles the Lancers all like in canon except he is more then ready to battle them without all of his use of protection effects. You'll see some differences here at the battle so I hope you enjoy it. I'll be using the dubbed anime also. ENJOY!**

* * *

Things have been going crazy for the Lancers. Their attempts to stop the Professor, and the Fusion Dimension seem to have been stop in it's track starting from the defeat of Yuri. Yuya who had won the duel was consumed, and now possessed by Zarc who summoned two monsters called Astrograph Sorcerer, and Chronograph Sorcerer to reshape him into a single unstoppable force.

They don't know what he's talking about but hopefully it isn't too bad.

...Sadly they were mistaken, and are now face-to-face with him.

The huge black, and green dragon known as Supreme King Z-ARC. He roared as the other dimensions are seeing him looking shocked by his appearance. That was before they heard Zarc declared, **_"Hahahahahahahaha! I'm back! Finally free!"_**

"Hey... Where's Yuya?" Declan asked as he, Riley, Sora, and Aster looked around for their foe. "Or should I say Zarc? He has to be around here somewhere!"

While they were doing that the dragon turned to where it sees the students of Duel Academy who were looking at it with fear. **_"Why the long faces? It is I, Zarc! Didn't you wish for my return?"_**

A Obelisk Blue answered fearfully, "I didn't wished for nothing!"

"The only thing I wished for is to still be in bed dreaming!" A Slifer Red answered fearfully.

 ** _"SILENCE!"_** All of the students flinched before Zarc declared, **_"I'm back to give you what you want! A duel! A brutal duel like no other!"_**

That was before Supreme King Z-ARC opened it's mouth attacking the academy.

"This is nuts!" Aster cried amazed at the energy he felt.

"It's power is off the charts." Sora mentioned also dumbfounded by the amount of energy.

That was before Riley heard something as Declan told her, "Come on." He attempted to walk with her away until she stopped him.

"No wait! I just heard from Ray!" Riley told her brother.

Turning to her Declan said seriously, "Riley. This isn't the right time for that. Getting to safety is our number 1 priority."

She shook her head no as she said, "No I really did. She says that she needs our help."

"What?" Declan asked amazed. "

"She says she's the only one who can stop Zarc." Riley explained to her brother. "But there's no way she can stop him unless she revives like right now!"

As she said this she begin to run back at the academy as Declan cried, "Wait! Riley!" He ran after her.

Seeing them running off Aster told Sora, "Let's go find Zarc, and stop him!"

"Right!" Sora nodded agreeing to that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"I don't understand this! Why hasn't Ray revived!?" The Professor previously known as Leo Akaba yelled as he worked on some controls trying to find out why his daughter Ray Akaba hasn't come back yet after he worked really hard to try to revive her. "No! I didn't power up the Arc-V Reactor with enough energy! I can't believe this... She's gone. Forever."

* * *

 _Back with them..._

Supreme King Z-ARC kept attacking the academy demanding for a challenge.

 ** _"Duel me! Haha! Come on! Duel me! Hahahahaha!"_** He demanded continuing to attack the Academy. **_"Who has the courage to challenge the mighty Zarc!?"_**

Sora, and Aster ran to where they see the destruction as Sora remarked, "The dorms needed a renovation but not like this."

"This is horrible. And it's our fault." Aster said horrified by the destruction there seeing. "The Professor sold us on the grand idea of reuniting the Dimensions into a peaceful new world. And we bought it hook like, and sinker."

Staring at his Duel Disk he continued, "But everything we did has lead to this, and of everything. But you want to know something else Sora? It's not too late to make up for our mistakes."

As Sora placed a lollypop in his mouth Aster finished, "I know we can stop Zarc. But only if we work together. You are gonna help me right Sora?"

"...Not a chance!" Sora answered turning his back placing his hands behind his head shocking Aster before he turned to Aster with a sly grin, "But if you want to help me take down Zarc then I'm all in."

Aster smiled at this notion.

The people continued running from Zarc before Supreme King Z-ARC flew in front of them declaring, **_"Where do you think your going!? There's no where to run! Hahahahaha! Duel or be destroyed!"_**

That was before Z-ARC attempts to attack them as the people get down screaming before realizing their not being hit.

"I don't think so!" A voice declared as they see something is blocking the blast before it shattered with Aster, and Sora ran in front of the people to protect them. "Zarc! Your dragon's breath won't get past us!"

"Yeah but it still sure could use a breath mint." Sora remarked.

Zarc only laughed, _**"Hahaha! Finally! An adversary!"**_ Supreme King Z-ARC turned to black smoke while the people high-tail it out of there knowing he's gonna be stopped as the smoke faded revealing Yuya but now having his shirt off replaced with great scales, yellow glowing eyes, some horns, and having black wings on him.

A bit off-guard Sora remarked, "Was that suppose to impress us?"

"Don't know but Yuya sure looks different." Aster answered his question.

Sneering a bit Zarc told them, **_"Don't mistake me for that fool. There is no Yuya he is gone forever, and there is only I! Zarc!"_**

"Yuya's gone for good? Well I guess he smacked you hard with the ugly stick on the way out." Aster told him.

Sora agreed by saying, "That's right. He's like half-human, half-monster but 100% hideous."

A bit amused Zarc mentioned, **_"You talked a lot of trash, but let's see if your skills are trash. I'm looking forward to a challenge so I'll give you a handicap. I'll let you duel me two on one."_**

That surprised the two of them to where they said in sync, "Say what?"

 ** _"After all these years I can duel again. And you two will be my first victims."_** Zarc smirked as he activated his Duel Disk, **_"But you won't be my last."_**

Seeing this both Aster, and Sora didn't question Zarc's choices as they got ready themselves.

"TIME TO DUEL!/ ** _TIME TO DUEL!_** "

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Monster by Skillet)**

 **Aster: 4000**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **Zarc: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Zarc 1st Turn:

 ** _"I'll be going first! Now you will see why I stand alone as the ultimate duelist in the entire universe!"_** Zarc declared drawing. **_"I'll start with a simple spell card called Dragon Shrine!"_**

* * *

 _Dragon Shrine_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 Dragon monster from your Deck to the GY, then, if that monster in your GY is a Dragon Normal Monster, you can send 1 more Dragon monster from your Deck to the GY. You can only activate 1 "Dragon Shrine" per turn._

* * *

 ** _"With this card I can send 1 Dragon-Type monster from my deck to the graveyard! And if I sent a Normal Monster I can send 1 monster!"_** Zarc explained his spell's effect as he shows a card called Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm before discarding it.

"I don't get it. Why did he sent a Pendulum Card to his graveyard?" Aster asked not getting it.

Smirking Zarc answered, _**"Why? Well the answer is quite simple. In my graveyard since I don't have any monsters my Darkwurm summons itself!"**_

At that a smaller version of Supreme King Z-ARC appeared hissing.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you control no monsters: You can place 1 "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone, also you cannot Pendulum Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card is in your GY and you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use each monster effect of "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm" once per turn._

* * *

"So that's why he sent that monster to his graveyard. So can summon it, and have two monsters out." Sora mentioned now getting it.

 ** _"Oh but that's the least of your troubles. Since I summoned my Darkwurm I can add a Supreme King Gate to my hand."_** Zarc smirked adding the card as he shows Supreme King Gate Zero. **_"What's next? I know how bout another spell card? Legacy of the Duelist!"_**

A spell card showing silhouettes of Dark Magician, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon fighting appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Legacy of the Duelist_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When your monster declares an attack: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; negate the attack, and if you do, destroy that card. Each player can only Set 1 Spell/Trap Card from their hand per turn. Monsters cannot attack the turn they were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. During your Draw Phase, before your draw: You can give up your normal draw this turn, and if you do, add 1 monster from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"What's that?" Aster asked seeing it.

 ** _"A card that outta slow you down."_** Zarc smirked. **_"As long as this card's out we can only set 1 Spell or Trap Card every turn."_**

"Say what?" Aster, and Sora asked surprised hearing that effect.

 ** _"And next up is summoning a second copy of my Darkwurms."_** Zarc smirked summoning the other Darkwurm. _**"Unfortunately I can only activate my Darkwurm's ability to add a Supreme King Gate to my hand once every turn."**_

"You must be planning something here." Aster told him a bit skeptical by the way Zarc is playing.

 ** _"I might be. But then again I might not."_** Zarc smirked at this. _**"And now I'll activate Scale 1 Astrograph Sorcerer, and Scale 8 Chronograph Sorcerer to Set the Pendulum Scale!"**_

Two familiar spellcasters appeared in place.

* * *

 _Astrograph Sorcerer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** During your Main Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, take 1 "Stargazer Magician" from your hand or Deck, and either place it in your Pendulum Zone or Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Astrograph Sorcerer" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If a card(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then you can choose 1 monster in the Graveyard, Extra Deck, or that is banished, and that was destroyed this turn, and add 1 monster with the same name from your Deck to your hand. You can banish this card you control, plus 4 monsters from your hand, field, and/or Graveyard (1 each with "Pendulum Dragon", "Xyz Dragon", "Synchro Dragon",_ _and "Fusion Dragon" in their names); Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Z-ARC" from your Extra Deck. (This is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

 _Chronograph Sorcerer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** During your Main Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, take 1 "Timegazer Magician" from your hand or Deck, and either place it in your Pendulum Zone or Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Chronograph Sorcerer" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If a card(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then you can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. You can banish this card you control, plus 4 monsters from your hand, field, and/or Graveyard (1 each with "Pendulum Dragon", "Xyz Dragon", "Synchro Dragon", and "Fusion Dragon" in their names); Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Z-ARC" from your Extra Deck. (This is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"Hey I've seen those magicians before!" Aster cried recognizing them.

 ** _"Well they won't be sticking around."_** Zarc smirked. **_"I'll be activating their Pendulum Abilities! So now by destroying them I can place two Special Spellcasters from my deck or hand to my Pendulum Zone! Scale 1 Stargazer Magician, and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician are the requirements!"_**

"Wait he can't be..." Sora trailed off shocked as the sorcerers vanished only to be replaced with two Magicians.

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

 _Stargazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

"Those are Yuya's Magicians!" Aster cried shocked.

 ** _"They are my Magicians, and they get to serve as my most loyal henchmen!"_** Zarc smirked seeing their faces.

"You have no right to use Yuya's magicians!" Sora snapped at him.

 ** _"Oh I have every right to do so."_** Zarc smirked. _**"** **Pendulum Summon! Gather at my side, my servants!"**_

 _ **"Supreme King Gate Zero, and Supreme King Gate Infinity!"**_

Two black fiends one a zero, and one looking like an infinity symbol appeared in place each with no attack or defense points.

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Zero_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you take no damage. Once per turn, if you have "Supreme King Gate Infinity" in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy both it and this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion or Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as a Material for a Synchro or Xyz Summon. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Infinity_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 13_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you control a monster, you cannot Pendulum Summon. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, if you control "Supreme King Z-ARC": You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; gain LP equal to its ATK._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy both it and this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Xyz or Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as a Material for a Synchro or Xyz Summon. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

"You Pendulum Summoned two monsters that can't put up a fight?" Aster asked him.

 ** _"Oh I wouldn't say that."_** Zarc smirked. **_"With that I'll end my turn."_**

"He knows how to Pendulum Summon." Aster mentioned to Sora.

"Like Yuya. Zarc must've gotten those skills when he absorbed him." Sora mentioned to Aster.

"Yeah. But that must mean Yuya is still alive somewhere inside Zarc. We gotta find a way to bring him out." Aster told him. "If we weaken Zarc that might be enough to set his spirit free! There's only one way to find out."

Aster 1st Turn:

Aster drew before saying, "I'm activating the spell card, Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"That way I can fuse my Destiny HERO - Decider, with my Destiny HERO - Drilldark together!" Aster cried as the two monsters flew up fusing. "Hero drilling the bedrock of destiny, hero who decides the fate of victory. Now become one and reign in the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO - Dystopia!"

A blue spandex hero with a red d on his face appeared ready.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Dystopia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 "Destiny HERO" monsters_

 _If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target 1 of the Fusion Materials used for this card's Summon; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if this card's ATK or DEFis changed: You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"And Dystopia's special ability special ability blasts you with damage equal to Destiny HERO - Decider's attack points!" Aster cried as Dystopia fired a blast at Zarc effectively hitting him. **(Zarc: 2400)**

 ** _"Well I must say that sure is a useful special ability."_** Zarc smirked.

"But that isn't all it can do! Dystopia attack Supreme King Gate Zero!" Aster cried before he sees Dystopia isn't doing anything. "Hey what's going on?"

 ** _"It's Legacy of the Duelist's effect."_** Zarc smirked. _**"Remember that I told you it will slow you down? Not only can we set only 1 card but it also prevents monsters summoned from the Extra Deck from attacking the turn their summoned."**_

"He sure did made himself prepared." Sora remarked seeing that.

"You could say that again Sora. If attacking won't work I can still activate this." Aster said playing a spell card, "D-Soul Burst!"

* * *

 _D - Soul Burst_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Destiny HERO" monster you control; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, each player takes damage equal to that lost ATK._

* * *

"By cutting Dystopia's attack points in half we all take damage equal to attack points that Dystopia lost!" Aster called.

 _Destiny HERO - Dystopia: **(ATK: 2800/ 2 = 1400)**_

Sora, and Zarc grunted. **(Zarc: 1000) (Sora: 2600)**

 ** _"It looks like you got around my spell's effect with that spell."_** Zarc smirked.

"Well there's more. During the turn it's sent to the graveyard I can add Decider back to my hand to prevent the damage from coming to me." Aster told him managing to avoid the damage.

"Nice one Aster now we're only 1000 points away from stopping him." Sora grinned.

"And there's more since Dystopia's points changed I can destroy a card you have Zarc! And why not Legacy of the Duel!" Aster cried as Dystopia sucked the spell to a vortex on his palm.

 ** _"Indeed very impressive."_** Zarc remarked smirking. ** _"Not that you'll win. But still impressive."_**

"Let's see if you can back that up." Aster grinned setting a card. "That's all I can do Sora."

Sora 1st Turn:

"Here I go!" Sora cried drawing. _'I know Yuya's trapped inside Zarc. I gotta wake him up! I just gotta!'_ "What should I do? Oh I know! Why not using Frightfur Sanctuary!"

* * *

 _Frightfur Sanctuary_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by sending 1 card from your hand and 2 "Frightfur" monsters from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard. You can treat all Fusion Monsters you control as "Frightfur" monsters._

* * *

"So by tossing out Edge Imp Frightfurloid, Fightfur Tiger, and Frightfur Tiger I can treat all Fusion Monsters I have as Frughtfur monsters!" Sora told Zarc before adding, "And next up is another spell known as Frightfur Fusion!"

* * *

 _Frughtfur Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your side of the field or your Graveyard._

* * *

"So by banishing the monsters I tossed I can summon a Fusion Monster!" Sora cried as the three Frightfurs fused.

"Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Root out and destroy the plebeians who dare rebel against you! Fusion Summon! Come forth and appear, chimeric fusion of all toys! Frightfur Chimera!"

A three headed toy appeared each having a machine.

* * *

 _Frightfur Chimera_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 "Frightfur" monsters_

 _If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field. While it is on your side of the field, this card gains 300 ATK. When this card attacks or attacked: You can activate this effect; your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"And now Frightfur Chimera destroy Supreme King Gate Infinity!" Sora cried as the Chimera destroyed the Gate since Legacy of the Duelist was destroyed but since it was in defense mode Zarc doesn't take damage.

"That wasn't exactly your best move Sora. He placed his monsters in defense mode which defended him." Aster told him seeing that all of Zarc's monsters are in defense mode.

Perhaps Zarc believes that placing them in attack mode will be his undoing despite the Darkwurms being powerful monsters with 1800 attack points. He's smart that's what Aster will admit.

Sora then grinned, "You think? But Zarcy boy totally knows what's up next. When Frightfur Chimera destroys a monster, and send it to the graveyard it's summoned onto my field!"

Zarc smirking a bit told him, **_"Gate Infinity is a Pendulum Monster so it doesn't go to the Graveyard. It goes to the Extra Deck so you don't get to have it."_**

"Yeah I know. That's because you did the same move to me before Yuya. Remember?" Sora told him.

At that he remembers to where he first dueled Yuya where he destroyed Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Frightfur Bear, and tried to use it to his advantage only for Frightfur Bear having trouble finding it in the chocolate lake where it sunk in. That is until Yuya revealed that Pendulum Monsters can't go to the graveyard when destroyed. They go to the Extra Deck for them to be summoned later.

"By the way you dropped something." Sora told him holding up Sora's pendant that caught Aster off-guard, "It's your pendant. The Yuya I know would never let it out of his hands. You gotta remember who you really are!"

When Zarc didn't respond Sora looked heartbroken bowing his head to where a surprised Aster sees a lone tear running down Sora's face. Now focused Sora wiped his eyes before saying, "I'm not giving up on you Yuya. I end my turn." Placing a card down.

* * *

 **Aster: 4000**

 **Sora: 2600**

 **Zarc: 1000**

* * *

Zarc 2nd Turn:

 ** _"My turn!"_** Zarc drew as he looked. **_"And why not start it off by playing Supreme Power?"_**

* * *

 _Supreme Power_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _While you control 2 or more "Supreme King" monsters you can draw 2 cards. While you control "Supreme King Gate Zero", and "Supreme King Gate Infinity" in your Pendulum Zone you can banish this card to Draw 1 Card._

* * *

 ** _"As long as I control 2 or more Supreme Kings I can draw 2 cards."_** Zarc smirked drawing. **_"And what's next? I know how bout some Pendulum Summoning for Gate Infinity!"_**

The monster reappeared.

"Too bad for you doing that Zarc! I activate my face-down!" Aster cried suddenly. "D - Hyper Nova!"

* * *

 _D - Hyper Nova_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a monster(s) is Special Summoned to your opponent's field while they control a Special Summoned monster and you control a "Destiny HERO" monster: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls that were Special Summoned this turn._

* * *

"Since you summoned a monster while I control a Destiny HERO all monsters on your field that were summoned this turn are destroyed!" Aster cried.

"And I also activate my face-down!" Sora cried playing his own trap. "Frightfur Mad Parade!"

* * *

 _Frightfur Mad Parade_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) your opponent controls while you control a "Frightfur" monster: Destroy as many cards your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each._

* * *

"Since a card would destroy your cards, and I control a Frightfur this trap destroys your cards, and deals you 500 points of damage for each one! So fare thee well!" Sora grinned as the monsters, and Magician's shattered.

 ** _"It's charming you think of that. Too bad it won't work."_** Zarc smirked confusing his opponents. **_"By discarding Hanewata in my hand I can protect myself from the damage you just tried to inflict."_**

He discarded the fairy as the damage doesn't harm him.

"Maybe but now your field is empty, and you only have 1 card in your hand." Sora smirked only for Zarc to start laughing.

 ** _"Maybe now but not for long! I activate Gate Zero, and Gate Infinity's abilities! Since they were destroyed by an effect I can place them in my Pendulum Zones!"_** Zarc smirked shocking his opponents. _**"Don't believe me? Well see it for yourself! I set Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero, and Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity to set the Pendulum Scale!"**_

He set the Gates to a new Pendulum Scale.

"0 and 13?" Aster asked shocked.

"That means he can summon any monster." Sora told him.

 ** _"Indeed so. I have already Pendulum Summoned so I can Pendulum Summon quite yet."_** Zarc smirked. **_"But what I can do is banish Supreme Power as I control Gate Zero, and Gate Infinity in my Pendulum Zones. That allows me to draw 1 card."_**

He drew as he smirked, _**"And it's called Foolish Burial."**_

* * *

 _Foolish Burial_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 monster from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

 ** _"So I can send another monster from my deck to the graveyard."_** Zarc smirked revealing another copy of Darkwurm. **_"And you know what's coming next."_**

The Darkwurm bursts from the graveyard.

 ** _"And now Darkwurm attack Destiny HERO - Dystopia!"_** Zarc smirked as Darkwurm attacked Dystopia destroying it as Aster grunted. **(Aster: 3600)**

"If that's the best you can do I ain't impressed." Aster grinned.

 ** _"You better watch what your saying."_** Zarc smirked setting a card. _**"That'll end things there."**_

Aster 1st Turn:

"Okay my turn!" Aster drew looking over. "Okay I'll start by summoning D-Cubed!" A machine like dog appeared.

* * *

 _D-Cubed_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned: It is also treated as a "Destiny HERO" monster while face-up on the field. You can only use each of the following effects of "D Cubed" once per turn._  
 _● You can discard up to 2 cards; Special Summon "D Cubed" from your hand, Deck, and/or Graveyard, equal to the number discarded, also for the rest of this turn, you cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters, except "Destiny HERO" monsters._  
 _● If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can send 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"And due to it's ability when summoned it's treated as a Destiny HERO." Aster told Zarc. "And next up is it's ability! By dicarding two cards in my hand I can summon two more copies!"

He discarded Destiny HERO - Decider, and Destiny HERO - Dreamer as two more copies of D-Cubed appeared.

 ** _"You nearly got rid of your hand just for some robot mutts?"_** Zarc asked before Aster grinned.

"Oh these aren't your ordinary robots." Aster grinned. "In fact I'll be sacrificing them all to summon this guy! Destiny HERO - Dogma!"

A huge warrior appeared in place.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Dogma_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 3400_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 monsters, including at least 1 "Destiny Hero" monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During each of your opponent's Standby Phases: Halve your opponent's Life Points. This card must be face-up to activate and resolve this effect._

* * *

"As long as I tributed a Destiny HERO the D-Cubed were sacrificed to summon this monster!" Aster called.

 ** _"So that's why the first one was treated as a Destiny HERO, and you summoned two more."_** Zarc remarked staring at Dogma.

"Wow Aster! Nice one!" Sora grinned with a thumbs-up.

"And with this blow it's over! Dogma attack Darkwurm!" Aster called as the monster charged.

 ** _"Sorry but you walked into a trap card."_** Zarc smirked revealing his face-down.

* * *

 _Draining Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK._

* * *

"A trap?" Aster asked surprised.

 _ **"With Draining Shield your attack is negated, and I regain Life Points equal to it's attack points so thanks for the assist."**_ Zarc smirked as the attack was negated. **(Zarc: 4400)**

"Yeah yeah lucky move." Aster scowled angered Zarc had that. "But you have no more cards to defend your Darkwurm so that'll end my turn."

Sora 2nd Turn:

"I gotta hand it to you Zarc you know how to put up a good fight, and provide good defense. Too bad it won't last long." Sora told him drawing before saying, "Surely you remember this Yuya in spell Toy Vendor!"

The gumball machine appeared behind him.

* * *

 _Toy Vendor_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; draw 1 card and reveal it, then if it is a Level 4 or lower monster, Special Summon it. Otherwise, discard the card you drew. Monsters Special Summoned by this effect are treated as "Toy" monsters._

* * *

"By discarding 1 card I can then draw 1 card, and if it's a level 4 or lower monster I can summon it." Sora told Zarc discarding Fluffial Bear, and drawing, "Why look here. It's Edge Imp Sabres."

The scissors appeared in place.

* * *

 _Edge Imp Sabres_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is in your Graveyard: You can place 1 card from your hand on the top of the Deck; Special Summon this card in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Edge Imp Sabres" once per turn._

* * *

"And next up is the spell card Suture Reborn!" Sora called.

* * *

 _Suture Rebirth_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Fluffal" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"This allows me to summon a Fluffial from the graveyard, and I am pretty sure you remember him." Sora said summoning Fluffial Bear.

* * *

 _Fluffal Bear_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; Set 1 "Toy Vendor" directly from your Deck to your Spell & Trap Zone. You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Polymerization" in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You can only use 1 "Fluffal Bear" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"And then is another spell card, Polymerization!" Sora called playing the spell. "That way I can fuse Fluffial Bear, and Edge Imp Sabres!"

The two flew up fusing.

"Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Frightfur Bear!"

The bear appeared ready to cause havoc.

* * *

 _Frightfur Bear_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Edge Imp Sabres" + "Fluffal Bear"_  
 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can equip that monster to this card as an Equip Spell Card with this effect._  
 _● The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK._

* * *

"And now Frightfur Chimera attack Darkwurm!" Sora called as the stronger Fusion attacked destroying Zarc's only monster. **(Zarc: 3400)** "And there's plenty more where that came from! Frightfur Bear get him!"

The bear attacked Zarc who braced himself from the attack. **(Zarc: 1200)**

"Nice one Sora! He's back at where he started." Aster grinned.

Zarc smirked, **_"Well now. Maybe it's time I started getting serious."_**

That worried the two of them as Sora ended his turn.

* * *

 **Aster: 3600**

 **Sora: 2600**

 **Zarc: 1200**

* * *

Zarc 3rd Turn:

 _ **"My turn draw!"**_ Zarc smirked drawing.

"Hold on for a moment! At this moment Dogma's Special Ability activates! During your Stand-By Phase you lose half your Life Points!" Aster cried suddenly as Dogma fired a blast at Zarc effectively hitting him. **(Zarc: 0600)**

 _ **"I must admit you two have been the most fun I have been up against in years."**_ Zarc smirked. _**"So I like to gift you both with a parting gift. I hope you two will like it."**_

"I'm not sure I'll like this." Sora said nervously.

 ** _"First up is the spell card Card of Sanctity!"_** Zarc smirked playing the spell.

* * *

 _Card of Sancity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"Thanks for that. Our hands are empty." Aster remarked as he, and Sora drew their hands while Zarc drew his.

 ** _"And next up is Dark World Dealings."_** Zarc smirked showing the card.

* * *

 _Dark World Dealings_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws 1 card, then each player discards 1 card._

* * *

 ** _"This allows us all to draw 1 card, and then discard one card."_** Zarc smirked drawing before discarding Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon shocking his opponents.

"That's Yuya's dragon!" Aster cried seeing it discarding Destiny HERO - Dismond Dude, and Sora discarding Fluffial Leo.

 ** _"Pendulum Summon! Appear now!"_** Zarc cried as the monsters appeared.

 _ **"Astrograph Sorcerer!"**_

 ** _"Chronograph Sorcerer!"_**

 ** _"Supreme King Dragon Darkwurms!"_**

 ** _"And finally Stargazer Magician!"_**

The five monsters appeared in place ready.

 ** _"Now I use my Darkwurm's to build the Overlay Network!"_** Zarc smirked as the two flew up. **_"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"_**

At that Yuto's dragon appeared above him roaring.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Dark Rebellion?" Sora asked shocked remembering Yuto using that dragon.

 _ **"What's next? Oh I know. The Tuner Monster Tuning Gum!"**_ Zarc smirked playing the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Tuning Gum_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can target 1 face-up monster you control; that face-up monster is treated as a Tuner this turn. You can only use this effect of "Tuning Gum" once per turn. You can only attack with Synchro Monsters during the turn you activate this effect. During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets exactly 1 Synchro Monster you control (and no other cards): You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the activation._

* * *

 ** _"And now Tuning Gum tune with level 6 Chronograph Sorcerer!"_**

Tuning Gum flew up as one ring as the Sorcerer became six stars.

 **(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

 _ **"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"**_

Yugo's dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

"I don't think any of us were prepared for this." Aster remarked.

 ** _"Oh but that's the least of your troubles. I now activate the spell card, Pendulum Fusion!"_** Zarc cried playing the spell.

* * *

 _Pendulum Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials. If you have 2 cards in your Pendulum Zones, you can also use cards in your Pendulum Zones as Fusion Material(s). You can only activate 1 "Pendulum Fusion" per turn._

* * *

 ** _"And I'll be using it for Dark Rebellion, and Stargazer Magician!"_** Zarc smirked as the dragon, and Magician fused.

 ** _"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"_**

At that his dragon appeared roaring on the field.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

"Now Yuri's?" Aster asked shocked.

 ** _"And right here is where my seriousness if achieved."_** Zarc smirked as a aura popped up. **_"First off Starving Venom gains the attack points of every Special Summoned monster on your fields!"_**

 _Starving Venom: **(ATK: 2800 + 3400 + 2200 + 2800 = 11200)**_

"Even by that you can still only take one of us out." Sora told him.

 ** _"It is time to unleash my full power, and wish you both a frightful farewell."_** Zarc smirked. **_"I banish Astrograph Sorcerer along with my four Legendary Dragons on my field or graveyard to unleash their full potential! Fulfill my destiny Astrograph Sorcerer! Channel the energies of my Dark Rebellion! My Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! My Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! And my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Let the reunion begin!"_**

As he continued laughing the four dragons appeared only to vanish along with Astrograph Sorcerer.

"What's... Zarc doing?" Aster asked shocked seeing Zarc's aura intensifies.

"I'm not sure I want to find out." Sora answered also amazed.

Seeing the aura causing destruction Aster told Sora, "I hate to run, and hide but we better move it before we lose it!"

Sora nodded as they ran off.

* * *

Somewhere from the battle field was Shay, and Kite who were somewhere away seeing the aura building up black, and red smoke.

"One thing's for sure the red skies never good." Shay remarked seeing it.

"Look over there!" Kite called pointing to where he, and Shay can see a tear in the dimensions where Sora, and Aster are running. "It's Aster, and Sora!"

Then it shifted to where they see Zarc's smirking face.

"And... Yuya?" Shay asked off-guard. "At least I think that's Yuya."

"No that's gotta be Zarc." Kite told him. "And if he's back that's bad news. Hey Shay you up for a fight?"

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

 ** _"One merciless Dragon, to rule over all others, merge with me and we will dominate every dimension! Let us reunite, reunite as one!"_** Zarc begins his chant as he floated up before the smoke was flapped away by the huge dragon from before which they now know is Supreme King Z-ARC. **_"The ultimate union of man and Monster! Pendulum, Xyz, Synchro, Fusion, all these powers are mine with the mightiest power of each of the Four Dimensions combined into 1! Together, we are Supreme King Z-ARC!"_**

At that Supreme King Z-ARC roared.

* * *

 _Supreme King Z-ARC_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters your opponent controls cannot activate their effects. Once per turn, when your opponent adds a card(s) from their Deck to their hand (except during the Draw Phase or the Damage Step): You can destroy that card(s)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** 5 Dragon-Type monsters (1 Fusion, 1 Synchro, 1 Xyz, and 1 Pendulum)_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: Destroy all cards your opponent controls. Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Dragon" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

"Unreal... He fused together with his monster." Sora said amazed.

"I don't think any of us were prepared for this." Aster told Sora.

 ** _"And now you two will be fare the well."_** Zarc smirked who was at the base of Z-ARC's neck. _**"Because with my arrival all of your cards are destroyed!"**_

"All of them?" Aster asked shocked as Frightfur Bear, Destiny HERO - Dogma, Toy Vendor, and Frightfur Chimera shattered.

 ** _"And don't think your safe now."_** Zarc smirked playing a spell, **_"Because now I'll be attacking you directly Aster!"_**

Z-ARC fired a blast at the Destiny HERO user.

"Aster look out!" Sora cried as Aster watched in horror before he engulfed crying out. **(Aster: 0000)** "ASTER!"

Aster hit the wall totally wiped out leaving Sora to oppose Zarc.

 ** _"And your all that's left. I almost pity you."_** Zarc smirked at Sora who turned back to him. _**"You got a full hand, and no cards on your field. I'll be sparing you this turn. I'll be equipping myself with Mist Body, and end my turn."**_

* * *

 _Mist Body_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

Sora 3rd Turn:

 _'Is this the end? He has this colossal thing, and I don't have a single card on my field to take him down...'_ Sora thought in fear staring at Z-ARC who glared before he shook his head. _'No I shouldn't let this scare me! I gotta free Yuya!'_

Sora drew at that looking over his hand. "Alright by placing one card in my hand as the top card of my deck I can bring my Edge Imp Sabres back."

The fiendish scissors appeared back.

"And next up by activating Re-Fusion I can summon back Frightfur Chimera!" Sora called as his ace monster appeared.

* * *

 _Re-Fusion_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 Fusion Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, banish the equipped monster._

* * *

 **(Sora: 1800)**

"And while we're at it we should invite Fluffal Sheep!" Sora cried as the sheep appeared.

* * *

 _Fluffal Sheep_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If you control a "Fluffal" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is returned from the field or Graveyard to your hand: You can add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And next up is the spell card, Polymerization!" Sora cried as Edge Imp Sabres, and Fluffal Sheep flew up fusing. "With these two I can then Fusion Summon, Frightfur Daredevil!"

At that a red, and black monster appeared.

* * *

 _Frightfur Daredevil_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _1 "Edge Imp" monster + 1 "Fluffal" monster_  
 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. If this face-up card is destroyed by battle, or leaves the field because of an opponent's card effect while its owner controls it: You can inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each "Frightfur" monster in your Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Frightfur Daredevil" once per turn._

* * *

"And don't think I'm done yet because now I activate the spell card Back-Up-Rider!" Sora called.

* * *

 _Back-Up Rider_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 1500 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"With this Frightfur Daredevil gains 1500 attack points until the end of this turn!" Sora called as the Daredevil gained power. **(ATK: 3000 + 1500 = 4500)**

"Nice move Sora!" Aster grinned.

 _'Okay I have this planned. First when Frightfur Daredevil destroys a monster Zarc gets hit with not only 500 points of damage but also an extra 1000 thanks to Daredevil's special ability.'_ Sora thought. "Alright Daredevil attack Supreme King Z-ARC!"

The monster charged as Z-ARC punched as it became a struggle before Frightfur Daredevil pushed effectively hitting Z-ARC at the side of his face causing him to rear his head back roaring a bit.

"Yeah we won!" Sora grinned.

Zarc however smirked, _**"Not quite!"**_

Supreme King Z-ARC turned his head back, and roared at Sora who looked shocked, and even more shocked when he sees Z-ARC didn't took any damage.

"Hey what happened!?" Sora asked shocked. "Your monster should be destroyed, and you should've taken damage!"

 ** _"Ever wondered what my Gates could do?"_** Zarc smirked as he points to Gate Zero. **_"As long as I control myself Gate Zero protects me from dealing damage."_**

"I don't know how we're gonna win this duel if we can't deal any damage to him as long as he controls that thing!" Aster cried.

 ** _"Oh but that's not all. Remember the Mist Body I equipped myself with?"_** Zarc smirked. **_"It protects me from being destroyed by battle."_**

 _'Okay I wished I used Frightfur Tiger instead of Daredevil that way it would destroy his Gates, and equip spell so this would be different.'_ Sora thought now worried. "I... end my turn. Which means Back-Up Rider's effect ends."

 _Frightfur Daredevil: **(ATK: 4500 - 1500 = 3000)**_

* * *

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sora: 1800**

 **Zarc: 0600**

* * *

Zarc 4th Turn:

 ** _"My turn draw!"_** Zarc drew, and smirked **_"First off is a Field Spell. Supremacy Field!"_**

At that it transformed into what looks like a battle grounds where they are statues of dragons everywhere.

* * *

 _Supremacy Field_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If you do not control "Supreme King Z-ARC" remove this card from play. Banish this card when it leaves the field. If you control "Supreme King Z-ARC" face-up on the field you can activate one of these effects:_  
 _● If your opponent Xyz Summons a Xyz Monster you can Xyz Summon 1 "Supreme King" Xyz monster from your Extra Deck using monsters on your field that are the same level as the Rank of the Xyz Monster you are attempting to summon. When you activate it's effect to Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from the Extra Deck you can change it to summon from the Graveyard instead._  
 _● If your opponent Synchro Summons a Synchro Monster you can Xyz Summon 1 "Supreme King" Synchro monster from your Extra Deck using monsters on your field who's levels are equal to the Synchro Monster you are attempting to summon. (Without using a Tuner Monster.)_  
 _● If your opponent Fusion Summons a Fusion Monster you can Fusion Summon 1 "Supreme King" Fusion monster from your Extra Deck using monsters on your field._  
 _● If your opponent Pendulum Summons a Pendulum Monster you can Special Summon 1 "Supreme King" Pendulum monster from your Hand, or Extra Deck who's level is between the Pendulum Scale you have._  
 _You can only activate 1 of these effects once per turn. When the monster summoned by this effect is destroyed you can Special Summon up to 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Extra Deck or Graveyard. Whenever you activate an effect that Special Summons 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Extra Deck from a "Supreme King Dragon" monster you can reduce the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls to zero._

* * *

"What's this field?" Sora asked looking around.

 ** _"Your downfall! Now I activate the spell, Monster Reborn!"_** Zarc smirked playing the spell as the Darkwurm appeared.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

 ** _"Now I activate Supreme King Gate Infinity's Pendulum ability."_** Zarc smirked as the Gate glowed. **_"Since I control myself I can pick a monster on your field, and regain Life Points equal to it's attack points!"  
_**

"What!?" Sora cried shocked.

 ** _"And I'll picking the 3000 point Frightfur Daredevil."_ **Zarc smirked as he closed his eyes as Gate Infinity's effect activates. **(Zarc: 3600) _"Thank ya for the points."_ _  
_**

"We have to destroy those Gates in order to damage him." Aster told Sora.

 ** _"Now I attack Frightfur Daredevil!"_** Zarc smirked as his monster form destroyed Sora's monster. **(Sora: 0800) _"And since I destroyed your monster I am allowed to summon another Supreme King from my Extra Deck. Recognized this one?"_**

At that a green, and purple version of Starving Venom appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK Pendulum Monsters_  
 _Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by Tributing the above cards you control (in which case you do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn: You can target 1 other monster on the field or in the GY; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects, also for the rest of this turn, if your monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Starving Venom?" Aster asked shocked.

 ** _"Let me give you a reunion worth seeing! Now Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom! Destroy Frightfur Chimera!"_** Zarc smirked as the Supreme King Dragon charged as they both destroyed each other leaving Sora bare. **_"And now with this last attack your finished!"_**

"Action Field: Crossover activated." The computer suddenly said confusing them. "Action Cards dispersed."

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."

They turned to see Kite, and Shay have joined.

 **(Kite: 2000)**

 **(Shay: 2000)**

"It's Kite!" Aster smiled.

"And Shay!" Sora smiled.

 ** _"My my a couple more pests to crash the party."_** Zarc smirked before saying, **_"I'll deal with you next. Which won't be long now! Because now Darkwurm attack him directly!"_**

The Darkwurm he revived fired a blast at Sora who looked scared before being hit crying out. **(Sora: 0000)**

"Ah Sora!" Shay cried as he went to Sora while Kite went to Aster.

"Aster you take a break." Kite told his formal enemy. "You deserve one. Leave the rest to me."

Grunting a bit Aster told Kite, "Just be careful. Zarc's power is unlike anything I've ever faced. In this or in any dimension."

"Shay I know Yuya's still alive. You gotta save him." Sora told him weakly before he held Yuya's pendant to him. "Please Shay... You have... to... bring him back."

Shay took the pendant nodding, "Sora don't worry about a thing."

With that Kite, and Shay walked in front of their opponent Zarc who looks ready to face them.

 ** _"So your my next victims."_** Zarc smirked.

Shay stepped forward, and said "No chance. Kite, and I are taking you down Zarc, and saving OUR FRIENDS!"

The battle isn't over yet.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy reading this new version of the battle where Zarc took the risks this time, and is now facing against Kite, and Shay themselves. What other surprises does Zarc have for his opponent's to face? Find out on the next chapter. Be sure to review!**


	2. Zarc vs Shay, and Kite!

**Hey guys. I am mildly surprised seeing how much followers, and favorites I have gotten on this. I figure to reward you all by another chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Light it Up (Nightcore) by The Product)**

 **Shay: 2000**

 **Kite: 2000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Zarc: 3600**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Zarc 4th Turn:

Zarc had just defeated Aster, and Sora with powerful tactics, and is up against Shay, and Kite. He has Supreme King Z-ARC that has Mist Body equipped with Supreme King Gates Zero, and Infinity along with a Darkwurm, and his field spell Supremacy Field, and along with it is Crossover active.

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Zero_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you take no damage. Once per turn, if you have "Supreme King Gate Infinity" in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy both it and this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion or Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as a Material for a Synchro or Xyz Summon. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Infinity_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 13_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you control a monster, you cannot Pendulum Summon. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, if you control "Supreme King Z-ARC": You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; gain LP equal to its ATK._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy both it and this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Xyz or Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as a Material for a Synchro or Xyz Summon. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you control no monsters: You can place 1 "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone, also you cannot Pendulum Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card is in your GY and you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use each monster effect of "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm" once per turn._

* * *

 _Supreme King Z-ARC_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters your opponent controls cannot activate their effects. Once per turn, when your opponent adds a card(s) from their Deck to their hand (except during the Draw Phase or the Damage Step): You can destroy that card(s)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** 5 Dragon-Type monsters (1 Fusion, 1 Synchro, 1 Xyz, and 1 Pendulum)_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: Destroy all cards your opponent controls. Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Dragon" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Mist Body_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

 _Supremacy Field_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If you do not control "Supreme King Z-ARC" remove this card from play. Banish this card when it leaves the field. If you control "Supreme King Z-ARC" face-up on the field you can activate one of these effects:_  
 _● If your opponent Xyz Summons a Xyz Monster you can Xyz Summon 1 "Supreme King" Xyz monster from your Extra Deck using monsters on your field that are the same level as the Rank of the Xyz Monster you are attempting to summon. When you activate it's effect to Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from the Extra Deck you can change it to summon from the Graveyard instead._  
 _● If your opponent Synchro Summons a Synchro Monster you can Xyz Summon 1 "Supreme King" Synchro monster from your Extra Deck using monsters on your field who's levels are equal to the Synchro Monster you are attempting to summon. (Without using a Tuner Monster.)_  
 _● If your opponent Fusion Summons a Fusion Monster you can Fusion Summon 1 "Supreme King" Fusion monster from your Extra Deck using monsters on your field._  
 _● If your opponent Pendulum Summons a Pendulum Monster you can Special Summon 1 "Supreme King" Pendulum monster from your Hand, or Extra Deck who's level is between the Pendulum Scale you have._  
 _You can only activate 1 of these effects once per turn. When the monster summoned by this effect is destroyed you can Special Summon up to 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Extra Deck or Graveyard. Whenever you activate an effect that Special Summons 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Extra Deck from a "Supreme King Dragon" monster you can reduce the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls to zero._

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

 ** _"I place 2 cards face-down, and that ends my turn."_** Zarc smirked placing the cards down.

Shay 1st Turn:

"Zarc maybe half human, half monster. But he's a total freak." Kite told Shay.

Shay looked at Yuya's pendant that Sora gave him, "Let's hope not. Sora, and Aster risked everything to try to save Yuya. It's up to us now."

"Well then I guess we're gonna have to pick up where those two left off." Kite said more then ready to face Zarc.

Shay agreed saying, "Then lets get on with it Kite."

He got settled, and called "To start I summon Raidraptor - King Lanius!"

A new winged beast appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - King Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 100_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Raidraptor" monster from your hand._

* * *

"And now King Lanuis can call on some royal subjects to join his army, and serve him because it's special ability lets it summon another Raidraptor!" Shay cried as King Lanius cawed. "So joining the fight is Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius!"

Another of the birds appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Raidraptor" monster from your hand._

* * *

"When it's summoned I'm allowed to call on some back-up so I'm bringing out a third bird to triple the threat! Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius!" Shay cried as the summoned a third bird appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanis_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If you control "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And now I Overlay-"

 ** _"Hold that thought!"_** Zarc cried playing his face-down. **_"Sorry but I activated my face-down, Pendulum Reborn!"_**

* * *

 _Pendulum Reborn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon 1 face-up Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, or 1 Pendulum Monster from your GY._

* * *

 ** _"With this I am allowed to summon a Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck or my graveyard! In this case from the graveyard I burst out my second Darkwurm!"_** Zarc smirked summoning the identical Darkwurm in place. **"Now please continue."**

"As I was saying I now Overlay King Lanius, Fuzzy Lanius, and Vanishing Lanius!" Shay cried as the three glowed purple flying to the Overlay Network. "In order to build the Overlay Network!"

The entered the Overlay Network.

"Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!"

Shay's Xyz appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Rise Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters_

 _This card can only attack Special Summoned monsters, also it can attack all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls once each. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all face-up Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls until the end of this turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

 _ **"Do you really think your the only one who can Xyz Summon?"**_ Zarc smirked confusing his opponents. **_"Your wrong! Now I use my two Darkwurms, and... OVERLAY!"  
_**

The two Darkwurms flew to to the Overlay Network.

"He can Xyz Summon?" Shay asked shocked.

"And it's not even his turn now." Kite said shocked.

 ** _"That's because your best strategies are far inferior to even my worst technique. So while you pick a prattle away in your simple duel, I worked tirelessly to take dueling to a new level!"_ **Zarc cried as the vortex intensifies. **_"Since you Xyz Summoned a monster with my field spell I'm allowed to Xyz Summon a special monster of my own!"_**

 ** _ **"The fangs of rebellion who live in the pitch black darkness! Give in and obey me! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion!"**_ **What appeared was a green, and black version of Dark Rebellion roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 DARK Pendulum Monsters_  
 _Once per turn, before damage calculation, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 material from this card; until the end of this turn, change the ATK of that face-up opponent's monster to 0, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the original ATK of that opponent's monster. During the Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon up to 2 face-up "Supreme King Dragon" and/or "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"It's Dark Rebellion..." Kite said in shock seeing how tainted it looks.

"He's using Yuto's powers but it won't be enough to stop me." Shay said angered as he jumped to Rise Falcon. _'From what me, and Kite seen he can't take damage as long as he controls Supreme King Z-ARC, and Mist Body is enforced on him to prevent him from being destroyed. So there is only one option.'_

"I activate Rise Falcon's special ability!" Shay cried. "By using one Overlay Unit it gains the attack points of every monster on your field!"

After Rise Falcon absorbed an Overlay Unit auras from Dark Rebellion, and Z-ARC flew to Rise Falcon allowing him to gain power.

 _Raidraptor - Rise Falcon: **(ATK: 100 + 2500 + 4000 = 6600/ORU: 3 - 1 = 2)**_

"6600 attack points! That's enough to destroy one of them!" Kite smiled seeing this.

Shay flew as he called, "Rise Falcon attack Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion!"

Rise Falcon coated in a aura charged at the corrupted dragon as Shay declared, "Get ready Zarc! For a beaten down!"

 ** _"You fool! The only one who is going to be beaten down is you!"_ **Zarc cried. **_"By using one Overlay Unit, Dark Rebellion steals all of Rise Falcon's attack points!"_**

 _Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion: **(ORU: 2 - 1 = 1)**_

Once the unit was absorbed Dark Rebellion fired lightning at Rise Falcon stripping it of it's strength.

 _Raidraptor - Rise Falcon: **(ATK: 6600 - 6600 = 0)**_

 _Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 2500 + 6600 = 9100)**_

"This is bad Shay's gonna lose!" Kite cried seeing this.

Aster shocked saying, "Zarc is too powerful. With that effect he willing to change anything."

"I'm although glad that his cards don't had immunity to destruction, or things like that but that Mist Body, and his Gates combined are unfair." Sora admitted.

"Sora! Aster!" A voice cried as they looked seeing their friends Gong Strong, and Sylvio Sawatari.

"It's Gong, and Sylvio." Sora smiled as Sylvio went to him while Gong went to Aster.

"You okay?" Gong asked Aster who grunted a no.

"Man. What happened to you guys?" Sylvio asked in shock seeing how damaged the two were. "It looks like you two took on a whole army, and lost."

 ** _"Your bird is toast!"_** Zarc cried.

Shay quickly cried, "No way! I activate the spell, Overlay Burst Armor!"

* * *

 _Overlay Burst Armor_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster you control would be destroyed by battle: Detach all Xyz Materials from that Xyz Monster; that Xyz Monster is not destroyed by that battle, also you take no battle damage from that battle._

* * *

"By removing all of Rise Falcon's Overlay Units it can't be destroyed in battle, nor did I take any damage!" Shay called as the Overlay Units were detached. **(ORU: 2 - 1 - 0)**

Dark Rebellion, and Rise Falcon collide causing no harm, and no damage.

 _'I feel like I'm dueling Yuya, and Yuto at the same time, and I'm barely hanging on.'_ Shay thought before saying, "I end my turn by playing two face-downs."

 ** _"But why? You must know when you've been outclassed, and out-matched."_** Zarc smirked. **_"And my victory is already sealed."_**

 _Raidraptor - Rise Falcon: **(ATK: 0 + 100 = 100)**_

 _Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 9100 - 6600 = 2500)**_

"I couldn't do too much but you can." Shay told his colleague. "Show him what you got Kite."

Kite 1st Turn:

"It's my turn!" Kite cried jumping on the platforms as he cried, "I draw! First up I am summoning my trusty Cipher Wing!"

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Cipher Wing_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control "Cipher Wing", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can Tribute this card; increase the Levels of all "Cipher" monsters you currently control by 4._

* * *

"And since I am controlling one I am allowed to call on Cipher Wing number 2." The other Cipher Wing appeared.

That was when he continued, "Next I activate the spell card, Double Exposure to double the level of my Cipher Wings."

* * *

 _Double Exposure_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can activate 1 of these effects._  
 _● Target 2 Level 6 or lower monsters on the field with the same name; their Levels become double their current Levels._  
 _● Target 1 monster on the field, then target 1 other monster on the same controller's field; the first target's name becomes the same as the second target's._

* * *

 _Cipher Wing x2: **(LV: 4 x 2 = 8)**_

"Now I Overlay my two Cipher Wings to build the Overlay Network!" Kite cried as the two flown up. "Galaxy shining in the darkness, dwell in the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 8 monsters  
_

 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; take control of it until the End Phase. While you control that monster by this effect, its name becomes "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", its ATK becomes the same as this card's, it cannot attack directly, and its effects are negated._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

With it's appearance Kite thought, _'Yuya... If your still trapped in there, I hope your fighting as hard as we are. Because if we fail it's the end of everything...'_

"The only goal is to destroy Zarc's dragon!" Kite cried.

"That's easier said then done." Shay reminded. "As long as he controls Mist Body, Supreme King Z-ARC can't be destroyed by battle, and if we attack Dark Rebellion it will steal the attack points of our monsters. What's worse is that from what we seen those Gates protect him as long as he controls Supreme King Z-ARC."

"I know." Kite said as Shay knows Kite has a plan. _'But just because it's hard doesn't mean it's impossible!'_ "I activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's Special Ability it's a game changer! By using one Overlay Unit I gain control of one of your monsters, and transform it into another Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! So now Zarc your dragon now belongs to me!"

With that Cipher Dragon attempts to use his wings to gain control of Z-ARC. However Zarc smirked, _**"Your so naive! I cannot be targeted by any of your card effects!"**_

Z-ARC bashed the light aside.

"What!?" Kite asked shocked.

"You gotta be kidding me." Shay said in disbelief.

"Now this!?" Kite cried. "We can't attack Dark Rebellion or use our monster's special abilities against his dragon!"

 _'It's like he has us totally boxed in. But you know what? Maybe it's time I think outside the box.'_ Kite thought before saying, "I place three cards face-down. Your move Zarc."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Declan, and Riley continued walking as they reached the courtyard where they see is now empty.

"Looks like we're back where we started." Declan mentioned looking around.

"We haven't tried this way." Riley said pointing to a path, "What do you think?"

They walked down the path to where they see the other dimensions, and Declan mentioned, "The other dimensions are collapsing together onto one."

Hearing a scream he turned to see Riley is looking fearful. "What's wrong Riley?"

Riley didn't answer as Declan looked to see what spooked her. Amazement formed on his face as he sees what looks like ghosts of people looking like zombies are walking over to them.

Riley clutching a death grip on her brother's arm asked fearfully, "Are... They ghosts?"

The people started talking to each other as they passed the Akaba Siblings where Declan assured his frightened sister, "Don't worry Riley they aren't ghosts. Their people from other dimensions. As the dimensions continue to merge so do the people living there."

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

At the duel a few feet away is Allen, and Sayaka both residents from the Xyz Dimension looking around in shock, and amazement before seeing their friends battling Zarc.

"It's Kite!" Allen cried.

"Shay!" Sayaka cried catching their attention.

"What are you two doing here?" Shay asked shocked seeing their friends are here, "This place isn't for you!"

"Stay focused!" Kite told Shay as Zarc begins to draw.

* * *

 **Shay: 2000**

 **Kite: 2000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Zarc: 3600**

* * *

Zarc 5th Turn:

 ** _"My turn! Ha!"_** Zarc drew. **_"And now I activate Gate Infinity's Pendulum Ability! I gain Life Points equal to Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's attack points!"_**

He closed his eyes as he gained strength. **(Zarc: 6600)**

"6600 Life Points!? What kind of cards are this creep playing!?" Allen cried shocked.

 ** _"The most powerful ones! And here's other one! Dark Rebellion attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"_** Zarc smirked as Dark Rebellion charged. **_"Your Galaxy-Eyes will be in no shape to survive this attack! By using one Overlay Unit, Dark Rebellion steals all of_ _Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's attack points!"_**

Once Dark Rebellion absorbed the unit the lightning struck Galaxy-Eyes causing it to roar.

 _Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 2500 + 3000 = 5500/ORU: 1 - 0)**_

 _Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

"Do something Shay!" Allen cried to Shay.

"I got this! Because Zarc have dangerous cards but we got all the heart." Shay told him before crying, "Now I'm activating my spell card, Rank-Up-Magic Devotion Force!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Devotion Force_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material, then change the attack target to the the Summoned monster, and perform damage calculation. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

"Since your monster attacked I can use this spell on my Xyz Monster, Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!" Shay cried as Rise Falcon jumped to the Overlay Network. "And I get to summon a Raidraptor that's one rank higher!"

"Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!"

A red bird appeared cawing with 1000 attack points.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 5 Winged Beast-Type monsters_

 _This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

 _'Nice! Shay used Zarc's move to summon a stronger monster! And two can play that game because I have a stronger monster of my own!'_ Kite thought before crying, "I activate the spell card, Rank-Up-Magic Limitover Force!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Limitover Force_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If an Xyz Monster is Special Summoned to your opponent's field with a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card: Pay half your LP, then target 1 Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material, and if you do, the Summoned monster's ATK becomes equal to its current ATK multiplied by the number of "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Cards activated during this Duel until the end of this turn. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

"Since Shay used a Rank-Up-Magic Card to summon a monster I can use this spell on my Cipher Dragon by giving up half of my Life Points." Kite explained befpre crying out. **(Kite: 1000)** "But that lets me summon a monster that's one Rank higher!"

Cipher Dragon flew to the Overlay Network.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness. Release the forever unchanging light and become the beacon that illuminates the future! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend, Rank 9! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

A stronger version appeared at the ready.

* * *

 _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 9 monsters_

 _If this card is Xyz Summoned by using "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" as Material, it gains these effects._  
 _● Once per turn: You can detach all Xyz Materials from this card; take control of as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, but their names become "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", their ATK become the same as this card's, their effects are negated, also they cannot attack this turn._  
 _● If this face-up card leaves the field: Return control of all monsters whose control was taken by this card's effect to their owner._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"But that's not all! Limitover Force multiplies Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's attack points by the Number of Rank-Up-Magic Cards that were played so far!" Kite cried. "Just like that Neo Galaxy-Eyes doubles it's fire power!"

 _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon: **(ATK: 4500 x 2 = 9000)**_

"Not to shabby there Kite. I think I'll activate a Limitover Force of my own!" Shay revealed. "But by doing so I have to pay half my Life Points! But it's a small price the pay if it brings me any chances to take you down Zarc!"

At that Shay cried out feeling the cost.

"I summon a monster that's one rank higher then Blaze Falcon!" Shay cried as Blaze Falcon flew to the Overlay Network.

"Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 6! Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!" Shay chanted.

His ace monster appeared ready at the helm.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 6 Winged Beast-Type monsters_

 _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a face-up Special Summoned monster your opponent controls: You can make that monster's ATK and DEF become 0. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. If this card is Xyz Summoned by using a Rank 5 or lower "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster as Xyz Material: You can target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"And since three Rank-Up-Magic cards have been played up too now Limitover Force multiples Revlution Falcon's attack points by 3 making my monster 3 times more powerful!" Shay called. "Revolution Falcon now has 6000 attack points!"

 _Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon: **(ATK: 2000 x 3 = 6000)**_

The two powered up monsters are now facing Supreme King Z-ARC, and Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion.

"And there's also more!" Shay cried. "Since Revolution Falcon was summoned using a Rank 5 or lower Raidraptor it's Special Ability activates! It destroys a monster on your field, and deals you damage equal to half it's attack points!"

"And I'll chain that with this trap card! Rank-Up Gravity!" Kite cried.

* * *

 _Rank-Up Gravity_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _While you control an Xyz Monster Special Summoned with a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card, monsters your opponent controls cannot attack, except to attack those Xyz Monsters. Monsters your opponent controls that did not attack are banished at the end of the Battle Phase. If you do not control an Xyz Monster Special Summoned with a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card, destroy this card, and if it was destroyed during the Battle Phase by this effect, end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"This card lays down your options! Because your monsters are only allowed to attack our Rank-Up Monsters." Kite explained. "But if you don't attack then your monsters will pay most dearly because they will end up being banished! And since this doesn't count as targeting Supreme King Z-ARC will be effected!"

"Whoa! Great move!" Allen smiled. "Zarc's monsters are not as strong as Neo Galaxy-Eyes, and Revolution Falcon so there as good as gone!"

"Kite, and Shay got this they'll win!" Sayaka smiled.

Zarc smirked, **_"Well then you two. I'll admit you know how to kick up a notch. I'll be chaining Rank-Up Gravity with this trap card! Jar of Avarice!"_**

* * *

 _Jar of Avarice_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 5 cards in your GY, except "Jar of Avarice"; shuffle all 5 into the Deck, then draw 1 card. You can only activate 1 "Jar of Avarice" per turn._

* * *

"Jar of what?" Shay asked.

 ** _"Jar of Avarice! It's a very special trap because it allows me to shuffle five cards from my graveyard into my Deck, and then I can draw 1 card!"_ **Zarc smirked.

"I don't get it. Wouldn't be easier for you to use it for your Darkwurms, and Dark Rebellion?" Kite asked him making Zarc laughed.

 ** _"Ha! That would be a foolish mistake! Now chaining Jar of Avarice I activate Dark Rebellion's quick effect!"_** Zarc smirked.

"Quick Effect?" Shay asked surprised.

 ** _"By returning Dark Rebellion back to my Extra Deck I can summon two Supreme King Dragons or Supreme King Gates from my Extra Deck, and summon them in defense mode!"_** Zarc smirked.

"But your Gates are at your Pendulum Zones, and your Darkwurms are in the graveyard because they had been used to play Dark Rebellion's ability!" Kite pointed out.

 ** _"Normally you would be right but my Field Spell has another effect!"_** Zarc smirked. **_"Whenever a Xyz Supreme King Dragon's effect is played that summons two Supreme King monsters from my Extra Deck I can change it to summon from the Graveyard instead!"_**

"What!?" Shay, and Kite asked shocked as Dark Rebellion vanished only to be replaced with the Darkwurms.

 ** _"And there's more! My field spell now reduces the attack points of your monsters to zero since an effect to summon Supreme Kings from a monster have been played!"_** Zarc smirked lightning hit the monsters.

 _Neo-Galaxy Cipher Dragon: **(ATK: 9000 - 9000 = 0)**_

 _Revolution Falcon: **(ATK: 6000 - 6000 = 0)**_

Legacy of the Duelist.

Draining Shield.

Foolish Burial.

Tuning Gum.

And Dragon Shrine exited the graveyard as Zarc shuffled all five of them before drawing. As the chain resolved with Revolution Falcon's effect not doing anything since it lost the target Kite asked shocked, "What?"

"Oh no." Shay stated in disbelief.

"There gonna lose." Allen said shocked.

"Uh-oh!" Sayaka said worried.

"Gong don't like this one but." Gong said shocked seeing what was happening.

Sora begged, "Come on Yuya you gotta stop Zarc or else we're done for."

As Z-ARC turned to glare at his opponents Zarc smirked, **_"I gotta hand it to you two you did a fair good try but it's not enough! Now I'll destroy Neo Galaxy-Eyes!"_**

Z-ARC gets ready to charge a blast.

Kite knowing there is one way to save him jumped to an Action Card, and cried, "I activate the Action Spell, Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

 ** _"You did spare your monster."_** Zarc smirked as the blast missed. **_"But I activate the Quick-Play, Cosmic Cyclone!"_**

* * *

 _Cosmic Cyclone_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 LP, then target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; banish it._

* * *

 _ **"What this does is back-fires the effect of your trap card, and banishes itself!"**_ Zarc smirked as the trap was wrapped, and removed from play. **_"The down-side is that I have to give up 1000 points to play it."_ (Zarc: 5600)**

 _'He gotten rid of my trap so he can keep his Darkwurms... But luckily we managed to get around this turn.'_ Kite thought.

 _'I'm glad we managed to get through his turn though something tells me it wouldn't be so easy next turn.'_ Shay thought.

 ** _"I place two cards face-down, and that'll do for now."_** Zarc ended.

Shay 2nd Turn:

"Kite this is growing more tough the more this drags on. What we should do is get rid of those Darkwurm's so he can't re-summon Dark Rebellion." Shay told his partner who nodded in response. "My turn!"

Shay drew, and looked seeing it was Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force.

 _'I'll use this only when I really need it.'_ Shay thought. _'And with Revolution Falcon having no points it didn't say better. But there is one card that can fix that. I just hope I can get it!'_

With that Shay flew to another Action Card as Zarc stared on wondering what he's up too as Revolution Falcon flew passed him. Shay grabbed an Action Card, and thought, _'I got it!'_

"I activate Revolution Falcon's Special Ability!" Shay cried. "By using an One Overlay Unit it can attack all of your monsters!"

Revolution Falcon absorbed the unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"Shay what are you doing? That effect is useless!" Kite told him.

"It's fine Kite. Revolution Falcon attack Supreme King Z-ARC!" Shay cried as the monster charged confusing everyone. "And now I activate the Action Spell, Overpass!"

* * *

 _Overpass_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster you control battles an opponent's monster: Switch the ATK of those monsters until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"So now both of our monsters switch their attack points until the end of this battle phase!" Shay cried.

Allen smiled, "That guy Shay! He uses that Action Spell so his monster can be stronger!"

 _Revolution Falcon: **(ATK: 0 + 4000 = 4000)**_

 _Supreme King Z-ARC: **(ATK: 4000 - 4000 = 0)**_

 _ **"Not bad but too bad that won't work!"**_ Zarc smirked. **_"You see with Mist Body I can't be destroyed by battle!"_**

With that Revolution Falcon collided with Z-ARC causing no destruction, and no damage.

"I know but that wasn't what I was going for." Shay revealed. "Remember from before? I use Revolution Falcon's ability to attack all of your monsters! And if you think of increasing their defense points don't bother! Revolution Falcon's ability turns all the attack, and defense points of your monsters to zero when he battles!"

"Wow that's quite a move!" Sora cried in awe.

"It might not cause damage but his Darkwurms are sealed." Aster grinned.

"Now Revolution Falcon destroy his Darkwurms!" Shay cried as his ace charged.

 _Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm: **(ATK: 1800 - 1800 = 0/DEF: 1200 - 1200 = 0)**_

Zarc smirked, **_"You nearly got me! You walked into my trap!"_**

* * *

 _Mirror Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters._

* * *

"What?" Shay asked shocked.

"Mirror Force!?" Kite cried shocked.

The attack was deflected as Revolution Falcon shattered while the blast charged at Neo Galaxy-Eyes.

"Mirror Force of all people!" Sylvio cried shocked.

"Trap card open!" Kite cried. "Cipher Bit!"

* * *

 _Cipher Bit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a "Cipher" Xyz Monster(s) would be destroyed by battle or card effect: That monster(s) is not destroyed, and if you do, attach this card to 1 of those Xyz Monsters as Xyz Material._

* * *

"With this if a Cipher Xyz Monster would be destroyed by an effect it isn't destroyed, and then I can attach this card as an Overlay Unit!" Kite called the dragon resisted the blast as it gained the trap. **(ORU: 2 - 3)**

"And I also activate the spell, Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force!" Shay cried.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard this turn while you controlled it: Target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)_

* * *

"This allows me to summon a Raidraptor from my Extra Deck that is one Rank Higher then Revolution Falcon!" Shay cried as Revolution Falcon appeared only to fly to the Overlay Network.

"Falcon of the black wings! Show off your arsenal to your opponents, and coat your talcons in the blood of your enemies! Rank-Up Xyz Change!" Shay chanted. "Rank 7, Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon!"

A brown bird appeared flapping it's wings.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 7_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 7 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card; Special Summon 1 Level 4 Winged Beast monster from your Deck. If this card has a "Raidraptor" monster(s) as Xyz Material, it can attack a number of times each Battle Phase, up to the number of materials attached to it. If this card is sent to the GY while it has a "Raidraptor" monster as material: You can Special Summon 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck, except "Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon", and if you do, attach this card from the GY to that Xyz Monster as material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

 ** _"When will you learn that nothing you do will work against me!?"_** Zarc smirked. **_"Even since you just Xyz Summoned a monster I can now summon back Dark Rebellion!"_**

The two Darkwurms flew back to the Overlay Network summoning Dark Rebellion appeared who roared. **(ORU: 2)**

"I know." Shay grunted before telling Kite. "I did my best Kite. Hopefully you can make it better then it is now."

 _Supreme King Z-ARC: **(ATK: 0 + 4000 = 4000)**_

Kite 2nd Turn:

"I plan two!" Kite told him drawing before calling, "I activate Neo Galaxy-Eyes' Special Ability! Like the regular it steals all of your monsters, and converts them into Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons! Except now they stay on my field, and can't attack this turn but it's a price I'll gladly pay! And what's more is that it doesn't target so Supreme King Z-ARC gets effected!"

Neo-Galaxy Eyes absorbed an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 3 - 2)**

Zarc watched on shocked as both Dark Rebellion, and Z-ARC were taken as he separated himself from Z-ARC as he sees his two dragons were on Kite's field now transformed as Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons.

 _Supreme King Z-ARC: **(ATK: 4000 + 500 = 4500)**_

 _Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 2500 + 2000 = 4500)**_

"Awesome move!" Allen grinned.

"Wow amazing!" Sayaka smiled.

"But if Neo Galaxy-Eyes is destroyed then your dragon's goes back to you." Kite revealed. _'And that will be tough to do. But luckily we got what we need to stop him.'_

"I activate the spell card, Cipher Interference!" Kite cried.

* * *

 _Cipher_ _Interference_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, if you control 2 or more "Cipher" monsters with the same name and 1 of them battles, during damage calculation: You can make its ATK become double its current ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"So now as long as I control 2 Cipher monsters with the same name I can double one of the their attack points when they battle! Your willing to help me out Shay?" Kite asked.

"I'm more then ready." Shay answered as they flew to get Action Cards.

Zarc knowing this glared, **_'They are more better then I thought they would be. That doesn't me they'll stop me.'_**

With that they grabbed the spells.

"Why isn't Zarc grabbing an Action Card?" Sylvio asked confused.

"He is not accustomed to them yet. So he is learning how they work." Sora answered.

Kite, and Shay grabbed the cards as they nodded.

"I activate the Action Spell, High Dive!" Kite cried.

* * *

 _High Dive_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"This allows Cipher Dragon to gain 1000 attack points!" Kite cried.

 _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon: **(ATK: 0 + 1000 = 1000)**_

"And now Cipher Dragon attack Zarc!" Kite cried as the dragon charged.

"And now I activate the Action Spell, Double Attack!" Shay cried.

* * *

 _Double Attack_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"This doubles Cipher Dragon's attack points during this battle phase!" Shay cried.

 _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon: **(ATK: 1000 x 2 = 2000)**_

"And don't forget Cipher Interference!" Kite reminded as the spell's effect activated.

 _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon: **(ATK: 2000 x 2 = 4000)**_

"From zero all the way up to 4000!" Sylvio cried amazed.

"And since he doesn't have Z-ARC he takes damage!" Aster cried.

Zarc watched before the attack hit causing him to cry out as he landed on a platform breathing heavily. **(Zarc: 1600)**

"That outta knock you down." Kite smirked as he, and Shay nodded to each other.

Zarc glared, _**"You two are good duelists, and are indeed strong... But not enough."**_

"What do you mean not enough?" Kite asked.

 ** _"With this trap! The Golden Apples!"_** Zarc smirked playing his face-down.

* * *

 _The Golden Apples_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When you take battle damage while you control no monsters: Gain LP equal to the battle damage you took, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Malus Token" (Fiend/DARK/Level 1/ATK ?/DEF ?). Its ATK/DEF are each equal to the amount of LP you gained by this effect._

* * *

 ** _"Since I just took damage while I don't control any monsters I can now summon a Malus Token, and gain Life Points equal to the damage, and my Token's strength is equal to the damage I took!"_** Zarc smirked.

"Hold on what!?" Shay asked shocked as Zarc glowed. **(Zarc: 6600)**

Then a golden, and black rainbow being appeared with a eye.

* * *

 _Malus Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "The Golden Apples". The ATK and DEF of this Token are each equal to the amount of Life Points gained by the effect of "The Golden Apples"._

* * *

 _Malus Token: **(ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000)**_

"Just when we thought we now have the upper hand he brought a powerful monster, and now regained Life Points!" Kite grunted frustrated.

"It's like nothing ever phases him!" Gong cried.

"This has got to be cheating!" Sylvio cried annoyed.

Kite knowing he can't do anything else grunted, "I end my turn. During this end phase High Dive, Double Attack, and Cipher Interference's effects end so Neo Galaxy-Eyes' attack points reverts back to where it was."

 _Neo Galaxy-Eyes: **(ATK: 4000 - 4000 = 0)**_

Zarc 6th Turn:

Zarc drew smirking. **_"Draw! And now my Token destroy Neo Galaxy-Eyes!"_** The Malus Token fired a flame blast at Kite's Xyz.

Kite knows he must do something in order to keep Zarc from getting his monster's back. He jumped to an Action Card, and grabbed it. "I got it!"

 ** _"Too bad!"_** Zarc smirked flying before grabbing an Action Card calling, **_"I activate the Action Spell, Cosmic Arrow!"_**

* * *

 _Cosmic Arrow_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When your opponent adds a card(s) to their hand, except by drawing them: Reveal that card(s), and if it's a Spell Card, destroy that card(s). Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards in response to this card's activation._

* * *

 ** _"Since you added that card to your hand instead of drawing it this spell destroys that card!"_** Zarc smirked as the Action Spell in Kite's hand shattered leaving him shocked.

"Kite!" Allen, and Sayaka cried as the Malus Token hit the monster as it roared before shattering as Kite cried out being flown back. **(Kite: 0000)**

"Ah oh no!" Gong cried managing to catch Kite.

With Neo Galaxy-Eyes' destruction Supreme King Z-ARC, and Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion revert back to Normal turning back to Zarc's side as he laughed.

Shay grunted.

 ** _"And during this battle phase Dark Rebellion returns back to my Extra Deck!"_** Zarc smirked as his dragon vanished as the Darkwurms appeared again.

 _Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon: **(ATK: 2500 - 2500 = 0)**_

Shay grunted. "Guess this is the end."

Gong ran carrying Kite, and called, "Hold it right there!"

"This duel's not over!" A voice called as Gong looked above him seeing a familiar Duel Runner jumped above him as rider made eye contract with him.

"It's Jack Atlas!" Gong cried shocked seeing Jack here of all places.

Once his Duel Runner parked to the ground Jack told Gong, "Join me!"

Gong nodded agreeing, and they joined the match.

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."

 **(Jack: 2000)**

 **(Gong: 2000)**

 _ **"Excellent. This duel is getting more, and more fun."**_ Zarc smirked. **_"And now Shay Obsidian! Get ready because I'm after Arsenal Falcon!"_**

Z-ARC fired a blast which destroyed Shay's Xyz as he cried out. **(Shay: 0000)**

As he flew Gong caught Shay as he said weakly, "We failed... Zarc is just too strong."

As Gong set him, and Kite down Shay told him, "I couldn't save Yuya... But you can..."

He held out Yuya's Pendant which Gong nodded taking, "Leave it to Gong."

"Good luck. You'll need it." Shay told him.

Gong nodded saying, "Gong never let no one down, and Gong ain't starting now."

With that he got ready to battle Zarc along with Jack.

"Yuya seem better days." Jack remarked.

"That's Zarc. He's the worst, of the worst, of the worst, and he's got Yuya under riots." Gong told him.

"Well if that thing has Yuya let's defeat that monster, and free him." Jack mentioned to Gong.

"Gong's good for that." Gong nodded.

Zarc smirked seeing his new opponents. He now wonders what these two are made of now since he had been having a great time against Aster, Sora, Kite, and Shay.

"This duel sounds like one of the most dangerous ever which is saying it's right up my add!" Jack called. "Let's see if your ready for the Master of Faster!"

"Hang on buddy! Gong's not leaving this Dimension without ya!" Gong cried.

"Take this flying freakster down you two!" Sylvio called to them. "Do what I do, and you'll be fine!"

Zarc smirked, **_"Very well let's what your up for. I end my turn by placing one card face-down."_**

"Get ready Zarc!" Jack started.

That was before he, and Gong cried in sync, "Because your reign of terror is coming to an end!"

* * *

 **Well that's it for the Xyz part of the fight. Hopefully this is better because honestly I know little of Shay, and Kite's archetypes, and no Arsenal Falcon is not a made-up card. Next time let's see if Jack, and Gong can give Zarc a defeat. Be sure to review!**


	3. Zarc vs Gong, and Jack!

**Hey guys. I am glad you guys are enjoying this new version of the Zarc battle. It seems like this one is the true kind of final battle you all want to see. Let's see what Gong, and Jack can do against Zarc. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Jack: 2000**

 **Gong: 2000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Zarc: 5600**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Jack 1st Turn:

Zarc had just defeated Shay, and Kite. They managed to pull some good moves but they were bested when Zarc pulled out a surprise card they weren't expecting. The Golden Apples which not only restores Zarc's points but also created a Malus Token with points equal to the damage making a 4000 point monster. He also has Supreme King Z-ARC, his Supreme King Gates, his two Darkwurms, Supremacy Field, Mist Body equipped to Z-ARC, and a single face-down card with Crossover Active.

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Zero_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you take no damage. Once per turn, if you have "Supreme King Gate Infinity" in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy both it and this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion or Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as a Material for a Synchro or Xyz Summon. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Infinity_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 13_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you control a monster, you cannot Pendulum Summon. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, if you control "Supreme King Z-ARC": You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; gain LP equal to its ATK._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy both it and this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Xyz or Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as a Material for a Synchro or Xyz Summon. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you control no monsters: You can place 1 "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone, also you cannot Pendulum Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card is in your GY and you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use each monster effect of "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm" once per turn._

* * *

 _Supreme King Z-ARC_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters your opponent controls cannot activate their effects. Once per turn, when your opponent adds a card(s) from their Deck to their hand (except during the Draw Phase or the Damage Step): You can destroy that card(s)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** 5 Dragon-Type monsters (1 Fusion, 1 Synchro, 1 Xyz, and 1 Pendulum)_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: Destroy all cards your opponent controls. Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Dragon" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Mist Body_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

 _Supremacy Field_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If you do not control "Supreme King Z-ARC" remove this card from play. Banish this card when it leaves the field. If you control "Supreme King Z-ARC" face-up on the field you can activate one of these effects:_  
 _● If your opponent Xyz Summons a Xyz Monster you can Xyz Summon 1 "Supreme King" Xyz monster from your Extra Deck using monsters on your field that are the same level as the Rank of the Xyz Monster you are attempting to summon. When you activate it's effect to Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from the Extra Deck you can change it to summon from the Graveyard instead._  
 _● If your opponent Synchro Summons a Synchro Monster you can Xyz Summon 1 "Supreme King" Synchro monster from your Extra Deck using monsters on your field who's levels are equal to the Synchro Monster you are attempting to summon. (Without using a Tuner Monster.)_  
 _● If your opponent Fusion Summons a Fusion Monster you can Fusion Summon 1 "Supreme King" Fusion monster from your Extra Deck using monsters on your field._  
 _● If your opponent Pendulum Summons a Pendulum Monster you can Special Summon 1 "Supreme King" Pendulum monster from your Hand, or Extra Deck who's level is between the Pendulum Scale you have._  
 _You can only activate 1 of these effects once per turn. When the monster summoned by this effect is destroyed you can Special Summon up to 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Extra Deck or Graveyard. Whenever you activate an effect that Special Summons 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Extra Deck from a "Supreme King Dragon" monster you can reduce the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls to zero._

* * *

 _Malus Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: ? **(4000)**_

 _DEF: ?_ _ **(4000)**_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "The Golden Apples". The ATK and DEF of this Token are each equal to the amount of Life Points gained by the effect of "The Golden Apples"._

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"It's time to kick this duel into overdrive! I'll go first!" Jack cried as he raced off before drawing. "When I have no monsters on my field I can start heating things up by summoning Red Gargoyle from my hand!"

The monster like the name says appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red Gargoyle_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If another "Red" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field: You can make the Level of that monster(s) become double its current Level._

* * *

"Next I'll add fire to the flame by summoning the Tuner Monster, Red Resonator!" Jack cried summoning the fiend.

* * *

 _Red Resonator_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Synchro Monster on the field; gain LP equal to its ATK._

* * *

"Red Gargoyle use your Special Ability, and double Red Resonator's level from 2 to 4!" Jack cried the Gargoyle's effect activates.

 **(LV: 2 x 2 = 4)**

"That allows me to tune Red Resonator with Red Gargoyle!" Jack cried as the two flew up as Red Resonator turned to 4 rings while Red Gargoyle turned to 4 stars.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

At that his ionic dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters on the field as possible with ATK less than or equal to this card's (other than this card), then inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

"Nice Jack but I know you can do better then that!" Sylvio cried before holding up the card of his friend Crow Hogan who had been carded by Battle Beast sometime ago before this happened. "Come on do it for Crow."

"Why Crow?" Sora asked confused.

Sylvio answered, "Well because Jack, and Crow were best buds. Well maybe not best buds, maybe not even buds. But he sacrificed himself just so we can get this far. And I know he'd be all like 'Come on guys, I didn't turn into a piece of paper just so you'll losers can lose.' Don't worry Crow, Jack's no loser."

"Yuya, Gong tells me your still alive somewhere in that disgusting thing! We just need to wake you up, and I have no time for therapie lessons! So I guess I'm just gonna blast you to your senses!" Jack called. "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend can destroy all of your monsters that are weaker than it, and deals you 500 points of damage for each one that perishes by it's flames! Feel the heat of your impending demise! Blast him!"

 ** _"Pathetic just pathetic!"_** Zarc smirked. **_"_** ** _Your the best that the Synchro Dimension has to offer? I've been back for mere minutes, and already I can Synchro Summon better than you."_**

"No way!" Jack cried shocked hearing that.

"Zarc's gonna Synchro Summon?" Kite asked shocked.

"Ah man. Looks like he knows how to use almost all the summoning methods." Shay mentioned to his allies.

"Gong's got a feeling, Gong ain't gonna like this." Gong told his allies.

 ** _"Since you Synchro Summoned my field spell allows me to conduct one without using a Tuner Monster, and I can do that during your turn! Feast your eyes on this!"_** Zarc smirked as the two Darkwurms flew up as one of them turned to 4 rings, and the other turned to 4 stars.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

 _ **"Kin with wings of Light! Deceive enemies with your sharp wings! Synchro Summon! Appear! Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing!"**_ What appeared was a black, and green version of Clear Wing.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner DARK Pendulum Monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls. Once per turn, before damage calculation, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can destroy that monster, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK. If this card is in your GY: You can Tribute 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters; Special Summon this card._

* * *

It stood beside Zarc's Malus Token creating a hard force. A corrupted version of Yugo's dragon, and a Token with 4000 attack points sure are proving to be quite a threat against Zarc's opponents, and their allies, and what's worst behind them is their master, Supreme King Z-ARC.

"Zarc! Didn't your mom teach you to keep your hands off other people's dragons!?" Sylvio yelled knowing he would be ignored. "If only my Duel Disk wasn't broken I would be teaching you that lesson right now."

 ** _"You tried to destroy my monsters but your the one who's going to pay instead because Clear Wing's special ability automatically destroys your Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"_** Zarc cried as the corrupted Clear Wing fired a blast from his wings at Jack's dragon intending to put it out of it's misery.

Fortunately that won't be the case when Jack cried, "Not so fast! By discarding Brutal Red from my hand to the graveyard Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend can't be destroyed! In fact it gains 1000 attack points instead!"

After discarding the fiend Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend bravely bashed it's fists against the light cancelling it out. **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**

"Hope your ready Zarc, time for payback!" Jack cried. "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend annihilate his Malus Token!"

The dragon roared before firing a blast.

 _ **"You really don't know 'jack' Jack! Since they both have the same attack points they both reach a demise!"**_ Zarc smirked as the Malus Token fired a flaming blast.

"Are you daft? I just said literally 40 seconds ago that my Brutal Red protects my dragon from destruction!" Jack reminded as the flaming blast proved not effective against the dragon as it's own attack hit the Malus Token destroying it.

"He stopped Zarc again, and destroyed his Token!" Kite cried seeing this.

"You gotta try harder then that Zarc." Gong told his foe. "For the Supreme Ruler of the Galaxy you sure don't pay much attention to details."

"Or maybe because he's sweating out the details because he isn't worried at the least." Shay pointed out to Gong remembering he, Kite, Sora, and Aster were beaten badly by him.

"Well now I activate Scarlight's ability! Blast him!" Jack cried as the dragon charged the attack, and destroyed the corrupted Clear Wing.

"Oh yes! With that Zarc can't access his Darkwurms!" Sylvio grinned.

 _ **"Nice work but too bad that my Supreme King Gate Zero defends me from the damage since I am on the field!"**_ Zarc smirked.

"What's that?" Jack asked shocked.

 ** _"And there's more since the monster summoned by my field spell was destroyed I get to summon the two Darkwurms that were used to summon it!"_** Zarc smirked summoning his Darkwurms again in defense mode.

"He was prepared when they were destroyed. His field spell is total bad news." Kite said seeing this.

"He was able to counter-act, and improvise for whenever his monsters are destroyed." Shay added.

 _ **"Though your in luck. My field spell doesn't re-summon Clear Wing from the graveyard when you Synchro Summon again. That must be exciting news for you."**_ Zarc informed them.

"Oh it sure is. I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Jack ended. "And with that Brutal Red's special ability ends so Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's attack points return to normal!"

 _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend: **(ATK: 4000 - 1000 = 3000)**_

"But make no mistake Zarc whatever road-blocks you throw our way we won't be stopped until we rescue Yuya!" Jack yelled at Zarc.

Gong 1st Turn:

"And Gong's gonna have bulldoze those blocks Jack! My turn!" Gong cried drawing. "Gong summons Superheavy Samurai Flutist!"

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Flutist_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card was Normal Summoned this turn: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster from your hand._

* * *

"And since Gong summoned this Superheavy Samurai from his hand, Gong is allows to sacrifice it to summon another Superheavy Samurai from Gong's hand!" Gong called as the monster piped his flute before shattering. "Gong now summons Superheavy Samurai Big Beneki!"

And with that his ace monster appeared ready in place.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 3500_

 _When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can change its battle position. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation._

* * *

"And since Gong doesn't have any Spells or Traps in his graveyard he can then summon Superheavy SamuraiTrumpeter!" Gong cried as one of his tuners appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). After this card was Special Summoned this way, you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Superheavy Samurai" monsters. If this card is Tributed for the Tribute Summon of a "Superheavy Samurai" monster and sent to the Graveyard, and you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card._

* * *

"Now Gong tunes level 2 Trumpeter with level 8 Big Benkei!" Gong called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 8 + 2 = 10)**

"Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!" Gong chanted as his monster appeared in defense mode.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Warlord_ _Susanowo_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 3800_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner "Superheavy Samurai" monsters_

 _(This card is always treated as a "Superheavy Samurai" card.)_  
 _This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if this card is in Defense Position and you have no Spell Cards in your Graveyard: You can pay 500 LP, then target 1 Spell Card in your opponent's Graveyard; activate it on your side of the field, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

 ** _"So you can Synchro Summon as well?"_** Zarc asked surprised before smirking, _**"Lamely though as you summoned it in defense mode."**_

"You stop that right there. Now you don't go tarnishing Gong's Heavystrong Style now. The real Yuya wouldn't." Gong told Zarc offended.

 ** _"Heavystrong?"_** Zarc asked confused.

"Guess Gong's gonna have to refresh your memory." Gong mentioned. "Gong activates Susanowo's ability to where since Gong has no spells in Gong's graveyard he can pay 500 Life Points in order to activate a spell card from his opponent's graveyard but it's banished afterwards! Gong activates the spell, Monster Reborn from your graveyard!"

 **(Gong: 1500)**

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"And with it's effect Gong can summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in defense mode!" Gong cried as his ace appeared again. "You remember Yuya!? If there's still a speck in you left you gotta remember these fellas buddy! Because ever since we were toddlers Gong's been battling against you with these Samurais with Gong's Heavystrong Style. We must've dueled a gazillion, and one times! And all that training's no joke. But in the end we made each other better duelists! And you a Dueltainer!"

Hearing that Zarc asked, _**"I am a Dueltainer?"**_

"That's right! Dueltaining it's still in your soul you just gotta wake it up! Don't let that Zarc pub take it all away from you!" Gong cried to him. "Remember dueling's all about making everyone smile! Never forget dueling's for fun."

 _ **"But I'm having fun."**_ Zarc smirked.

"We ain't talking to you Zarc!" Gong snapped. "Butt out when bro-friends are talking! Jack, and Gong will put an end to your shenanigans! As long as we are together!"

Jack told Gong from his screen, "What did you have in mind?"

"This! Gong uses Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo, and Superheavy Big Benkei to attack them Darkwurms!" Gong cried as the mosnters charged at the Darkwurms.

 ** _"It's charming that you think you can out-smart my Darkwurms."_** Zarc smirked as his Darkwurms shattered. **_"I had this activated."_**

* * *

 _Supreme Mirage_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Pay 1000 Life Points to activate it. At the end of the battle phase Special Summon all monsters that were destroyed by battle this turn but negate their effects._

* * *

"What's that?" Gong asked surprised.

 ** _"This Gong is the trap Mirage Ruler. I can only use it if you attack."_** Zarc smirked. **_"I have to give up 1000 points to play it but it automatically revives my Darkwurms with their effects negated!"_**

"What!?" Gong asked shocked as the two Darkwurms reappeared as Zarc glowed. **(Zarc: 4600)**

"Even with that I can launch a counter attack when it's my turn again!" Jack cried.

"Bring it on Zarc. Oh, and Yuya just you wait we will free you from that Thunderhead!" Gong cried.

Zarc scoffed, and smirked **_"If Dueltaining's what you what then Dueltaining is what you'll get!"_**

"What? Did you hear that Kite?" Shay asked surprised.

"Zarc's actually gonna Dueltain?" Kite asked shocked.

"When did Zarc become a Dueltainer?" Aster asked Sora.

"Maybe they got to Yuya." Sora guessed.

* * *

 **Jack: 2000**

 **Gong: 1500**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Zarc: 4600**

* * *

Zarc 7th Turn:

 ** _"It's show time! And I'll start things off by activating Supreme King Gate Infinity's Pendulum Ability! While I'm on the field, I pick a monster, and gain Life Points equal to it's attack points!"_** Zarc smirked as Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend glowed as he closed his eyes absorbing the points. **(Zarc: 7600) _"And next up is Clear Wing's ability from the graveyard!"_**

"What's that!?" Jack asked shocked.

 ** _"Since it's in my graveyard I can tribute two Supreme King Dragons to bring him back!"_** Zarc smirked snapping his fingers as the two Darkwurms shattered only to bring out the corrupted Clear Wing roaring.

"He brought it back! Just like that!" Shay cried shocked.

"Doesn't his dragons ever stay down?" Kite asked angered.

 ** _"And next up Clear Wing attack Superheavy Samurai_ _Warlord Susanowo_ _!"_** Zarc smirked as the corrupted dragon charged at Jack's dragon who roared.

"What are you up too? Clear Wing's attack points can't stand a flame against Susanowo's 3800 defense points!" Jack cried seeing this.

 ** _"Oh I know that! But now Clear Wing's ability activates! Before damage calculation is applied Clear Wing's opponent is automatically destroyed, and you take damage equal to it's attack points!"_** Zarc smirked.

"What!?" Gong asked shocked hearing that.

"Susanowo's attack points are at 2400! Gong's doomed!" Sora cried.

The corrupted dragon from his wings until Gong cried, "This ain't Dueltaining, and you ain't winning! Gong activates the effect of Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit in his hand! Gong can discard this card to prevent Susanowo from being destroyed during your battle phase but it loses 800 defense points each time it's used!"

The light struck Susanowo but causing no harm. **(DEF: 3800 - 800 = 3000)**

The dragon charged but Susanowo fought back pushing it back but didn't cause any damage. Zarc smirked, **_"Well it looks like your more then you can chew. Well now I attack Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"_**

Supreme King Z-ARC fired a blast at the monster as Jack raced grabbing an Action Card, and calling, "I activate the Action Spell, Miracle!"

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

"This protects Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend from destruction, and I only take half the damage!" Jack called as the spell did it's work defending Jack, and his dragon. **(Jack: 1500)**

"Nicely done!" Sylvio grinned. "Of course if I was dueling I would do that too but with a dash of pazazz, and a prickle of style! I want to run him all over I tell ya!"

Sora, and Aster only smiled at his enthusiasm while Kite, and Aster smiled in relief seeing they both survived. Suddenly Amanda, Frank, Tarren, and Chojiro who were Synchro Dimension Residents arrived at the battle looking confused.

Zarc started laughing, _**"I always loved it when you managed to prolong your suffering! And I aim to oblige."**_

"The only reason we're suffering is because we have to listen your insufferable voice!" Jack snapped. "But your excessive chattering will come to an end, when Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend blasts you into oblivion!"

As he said this they noticed his speeding to a highway that looks transparent.

"He's heading up that highway." Shay mentioned.

"But the dimensions haven't fully converged yet." Kite told him worried.

Aster stated in disbelief, "He's insane he's gonna drive straight off the cliff!"

"I hope he's packing a parachute!" Sora cried worried.

"Road or no road that never stopped Jack!" Sylvio grinned. "Now put the pedal to the medal!"

Zarc smirked, **_"I place 2 cards face-down, and end my turn."_**

Jack sped to the highway, and called "Time to kick things into overdrive!" Then he sped up the highway as he smirked, "Let's get greedy!"

Jack 2nd Turn:

Jack drew as he raced off. "First off I activate the trap card, Vision Synchro!"

* * *

 _Vision Synchro_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using monsters in your hand as Materials, but return it to the Extra Deck at the end of this turn._

* * *

"I discard from my hand Red Sprinter along with the two Tuner Monster, Dark Resonator, and Net Resonator from my hand to the graveyard to Synchro Summon!" Jack cried as the three monsters tuned. "Yuya this is for you! The first time I used this the first time I dueled you! A Duel I'll never forget! And I know you haven't forgotten it either! A duel that ignited the flames of everyone in the city! And it's time for an encore!"

The two Resonators formed to 6 flaming rings as Red Sprinter turned to 4 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 + 4 = 10)**

"Ruler and Devil, they cross now and here! Touch the soul of the Crimson Dragon, and raise up the cry of creation! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 10, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack chanted as his second dragon appeared roaring with 3500 attack points.

* * *

 _Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Tuners +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can destroy all other cards on the field. When this card declares an attack, if a Spell/Trap Card is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card, then this card gains 500 ATK (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

"Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend is like the best monster ever!" Tarren cried excited.

"Jack's got this in the bag!" Amanda smiled.

"No-one can beat Red Dragon Archfiend much less two of them!" Frank grinned.

"Since I used Net Resonator to summon Tyrant it's Special Ability activates!" Jack cried. "As long as Tyrant is on my field your effects can't deal me damage!"

"Go Jack go!" The kids cheered.

"Come on Jack we're all counting on you." Sylvio whispered to himself.

"Now get ready! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend attack Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing!" Jack cried as his dragon roared firing a blast.

 ** _"Must we go through this again? Before damage is applied Clear Wing's special ability destroys your monster, and you take damage equal to it's attack points!"_** Zarc cried.

Clear Wing shined his wings which struck Scarlight destroying it.

"Due to Net Resonator's ability I don't take any damage!" Jack cried as the blast didn't harmed him but still cause a stir.

Then Crow's card was pushed back which slipped from Sylvio's hand. "Ah no! Crow! Me, and my butterfingers!"

"And now with one final strike that dragon is done for!" Jack cried. "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend attack Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing!"

The evolved dragon charged a blast attacking.

 ** _"Trap card open!"_** Zarc smirked playing his face-down, **_"Draining Shield!"_**

* * *

 _Draining Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK._

* * *

"It's that trap he used before!" Aster cried shocked.

"That means the attack is useless!" Sora cried now horrified.

Jack however smirked, "You really think so?"

Zarc now looked confused.

"Sorry but Yuya you should remember that whenever a spell or trap card is played, and Tyrant attacks that card is automatically negated, and destroyed, and Tyrant gets 500 points stronger!" Jack revealed as Tyrant sent a surge of flames nullifying Draining Shield. "That trick worked once but not twice!"

 _Tyrant: **(ATK: 3500 + 500 = 4000)**_

"He stopped the trap!" Kite cried with a smile.

"Now Clear Wing will be destroyed!" Shay smiled.

Tyrant soon blasted Clear Wing vaporizing it.

"Oh yeah!" The kids cheered.

"It's not over yet Jack." Sora told his ally.

Aster agreed, "Not by a long shot."

 ** _"Maybe if you have been paying attention in class Supreme King Gate Zero's Pendulum Ability defends me from all the damage while I am out."_** Zarc smirked.

"Oh I know that. But Scarlight's sacrifice wasn't in vain." Jack smirked. "I activate Tyrant's Special Ability! Once every turn it destroys every single card on the field!"

Tyrant roared playing it as fire encased it.

"It may leave Gong with no cards but the price is worth it." Gong grinned.

Zarc smirked, **_"Not bad I'll admit but I have another face-down! Divine Wrath!"_**

* * *

 _Divine Wrath_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a monster effect is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster._

* * *

"What?" Jack asked surprised.

 ** _"With this Jack I can discard 1 card from my hand, and your petty monster's effect that you just tried to play is negated, and destroyed!"_** Zarc smirked.

Jack watched in horror as Tyrant shattered leaving him defenseless.

"Oh man that creeps too powerful!" Frank cried shocked.

"Where's Yuya, and Crow when you need them?" Amanda asked worried.

"We really need them right now." Tarren told his friends.

Jack grunted. "That ends my turn."

Gong 2nd Turn:

"Gong won't let your move go to waste!" Gong promised before drawing. "Gong activates Susanowo's ability to pay 500 Life Points, and use your Card of Sanctity!"

The card was set. **(Gong: 1000)**

"Gong now activates Card of Sanctity!" Gong cried as his spell opened.

* * *

 _Card of Sancity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"Now each one of us can draw until we hold 6!" Gong called as they all drew.

 ** _"Why thanks Gong. My hand was getting thin anyway."_** Zarc smirked.

"I appreciate that Gong." Jack smirked drawing 6 cards.

Gong drew as he said, "Gong now summon Superheavy Samurai Magnet!"

A magnet monster appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Magent_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Superheavy Samurai" monster from your hand. Monsters your opponent controls cannot attack any monsters, except this one._

* * *

"And whenever Gong summons this monster Gong is also allowed to summon another Superheavy Samurai from his hand! Gong summons the Tuner Monster, Superheavy Samurai Fist!"

A small monster appeared like monster appeared ready.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Fist_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 900_

 _During either player's Battle Phase, if this card destroyed an opponent's monster by battle this turn, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using Materials including this card you control._

* * *

"And this Fist is a good one because Gong can now summon Superheavy Hexagon from Gong's hand!" Gong called as a new monster appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Hexagon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If you control a "Superheavy Samurai" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in Attack Position._

* * *

"Now Gong tunes level 2 Superheavy Samurai Fist with level 6 Superheavy Samurai Hexagon, and level 4 Superheavy Samurai Magnet!" Gong called as the three monsters flew up.

"What's this?" Jack asked amazed.

"A level 12 Synchro Summon!" The kids cried amazed.

 **(LV: 2 + 6 + 4 = 12)**

"Steadfast oni gods, grasp tightly on my fist's resolve, now, become the fiend of iron and run across the battlefield! Synchro Summon! Now come before us! Appear! Level 12! Superheavy Samurai Steam Train King!"

A bull like train appeared railing through being beside Jack.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Steam Train King_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 4800_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner "Superheavy Samurai" monsters_

 _This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation. During either player's turn: You can send 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy it. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish all Spell/Trap Cards from your Graveyard; inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each card banished this way._

* * *

"That's one loco locomotive!" Sylvio remarked seeing it.

"4800 defense points?" Sora asked shocked. "That means Supreme King Z-ARC can't defeat it!"

Big Benkei, and Susanowo flew where they were with Gong.

Zarc started laughing, **_"Incredible! I haven't seen a level 12 Synchro Summon in like forever!"_**

"Well this one will be sure to take you down Zarc!" Gong called. "Gong will end his turn with that."

"Wait why didn't he attack?" Sylvio asked confused. "Steam Train King can attack in defense mode, and has enough defense points to go toe to toe with Supreme King Z-ARC!"

"Zarc has Mist Body on Supreme King Z-ARC." Aster answered. "So even if Gong uses Steam Train King to attack Z-ARC it wouldn't cause damage nor can it be destroyed."

* * *

 **Jack: 1500**

 **Gong: 1000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Zarc: 7600**

* * *

Zarc 8th Turn:

 ** _"My turn ha!"_** Zarc smirked drawing. **_"And now I'll be activating the spell card, Pendulum Pathway!"_**

* * *

 _Pendulum Pathway_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 2 face-up Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck. You cannot Normal Summon/Set the turn you use this card._

* * *

 ** _"This spell allows me to summon back my Darkwurms!"_** Zarc smirked as the Darkwurms appeared.

"Them again?" Jack asked angered.

 ** _"Now let's welcome back a not so old friend!"_** Zarc smirked as the Darkwurms shattered before Clear Wing appeared again roaring. _**"Now Clear Wing destroy Steam Train King!"**_

Clear Wing charged as Gong looked around before seeing something as he jumped over with the help of Big Benkei, and Susanowo.

"Gong's moving!?" Sora asked shocked.

Gong grabbed a card, and cried "Gong activates the Action Spell, Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"So now Zarc your dragon has to stop it's attack!" Gong cried.

Clear Wing charged before passing through harmlessly.

Zarc laughed, **_"Very well Gong I'll deal with you later. Now I attack Jack!"_**

Supreme King Z-ARC fired a blast at Jack who manages to grab an Action Card, "I activate the Action Spell, Miracle Fire! This copies the effect of Evasion!"

* * *

 _Miracle Fire_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _This card's effect becomes the same as 1 Action Card that was activated this turn._

* * *

 ** _"Sorry but I'm a quick learner!"_** Zarc smirked grabbing a card, _ **"Action Spell, No Action!"**_

* * *

 _No Action_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Negate the activation and the effect of a Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

 ** _"This negates your Miracle Fire!"_** Zarc smirked as Jack's eyes widen.

Gong quickly called, "Gong activates the Action Spell, No Action! This negates No Action's effect!"

Zarc's No Action shattered as the blast passed through Jack. He smirked to Gong, "Nice one Gong."

Gong grinned nodding. Zarc smirked, **_"Well well you two are more trouble. I'll give you some credit. I activate the spell, Legacy of the Duelist!"_**

* * *

 _Legacy of the Duelist_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When your monster declares an attack: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; negate the attack, and if you do, destroy that card. Each player can only Set 1 Spell/Trap Card from their hand per turn. Monsters cannot attack the turn they were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. During your Draw Phase, before your draw: You can give up your normal draw this turn, and if you do, add 1 monster from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

 ** _"So now from now on no monsters summoned from the Extra Deck shall attack, and we can only set 1 spell or trap card."_** Zarc smirked. **_"I'll end with 1 face-down."_**

Jack 3rd Turn:

"My turn!" Jack cried drawing. "I have't used this in a long time. By sending Red Mirror from my hand to the graveyard I can then summon Power Giant!"

A rock giant appeared.

* * *

 _Power Giant_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand to the Graveyard. If you do, decrease this card's Level by the Level of that monster. If this card attacks or is attacked, until the end of the Damage Step any effect damage you take becomes 0._

* * *

"When summoned by the effect Power Giant's level is decreased by the level of the monster sent to the graveyard! Red Mirror was level 1 so Power Giant becomes level 5!" Jack called.

 _Power Giant: **(LV: 6 - 1 = 5)**_

"And next up I summon another Tuner Monster! Flare Resonator!" Jack called as a new resonator appeared.

* * *

 _Flare Resonator_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _A Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material gains 300 ATK._

* * *

"Now level 3 Flare Resonator tune with level 5 Power Giant!" Jack called as the two flew up.

"Wait what Jack's summoning now?" Sylvio asked confused.

"His previous trump card until he began using Scarlight." A voice answered as Sylvio turned, and widen his eyes.

"It's you... How did you escape?" Sylvio asked in disbelief.

 **(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**

"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack chanted as his original ace monster appeared above him.

* * *

 _Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. Monsters Summoned after your Battle Phase are excluded from this effect. This card must also remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"That's something Gong hasn't seen before!" Gong called in shock.

"I only used my original ace against things like Zarc!" Jack called. "And there's more since I have a level 8 or higher Dragon Synchro, and since I control red Dragon Archfiend I can summon both Red Nova, and Creation Resonator!"

The two appeared in place.

* * *

 _Creation Resonator_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If you control a Level 8 or higher Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

 _Red Nova_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control a face-up "Red Dragon Archfiend", you can Special Summon this card from your hand._

* * *

"I feel it! My soul it's burning! Now, level three Creation Resonator and level one Red Nova double tune with Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack cried as his eyes glowed crimson, and a mark on his arm glowed crimson.

With that Red Dragon Archfiend flew up as Red Nova, and Creation Resonator tuned creating 4 flaming rings as Red Dragon Archfiend roared being enveloped by them.

 **(LV: 8 + 3 + 1 = 12)**

"The King and the Devil, here and now shall become as one. Savage soul! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Red Nova Dragon!" Jack chanted.

The dragon red, and glowing with energy emerged from the flames roaring with 3500 attack points.

* * *

 _Red Nova Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Tuners + "Red Dragon Archfiend"  
_ _This card gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in your Graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of your opponent's Spells, Traps, or monsters. Once per opponent's turn, you can remove this card from play. If you do, you can negate 1 attack this turn from a monster your opponent controls. During the End Phase, return this card that was removed by this effect to the field._

* * *

"Whoa now that is one dragon I don't want to mess with!" Sora remarked.

"Red Nova Dragon not only possesses great strength but he also can't be destroyed by any of your card effects, and for every Tuner Monster in my graveyard he gets 500 more attack, and defense points!" Jack cried as his tuners popped as Red Nova Dragon absorbed their strength as it roared.

 _Red Nova Dragon: **(ATK: 3500 + (500 * 6) = 6500)**_

"6500 attack points!?" Aster asked in shock.

"Your lucky that your Legacy of the Duelist card forbades me from attacking." Jack told Zarc. "I place 1 card face-down, and that'll end this turn."

Gong 3rd Turn:

Gong drew. "Gong now believes order is in notion! Gong equips Steam Train King with Superheavy Samurai Soulbeads!"

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Soulbeads_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can send this card to the Graveyard instead. When 1 Defense Position monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon that monster in Attack Position._

* * *

"Now Steam Train King attacks Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing!" Gong called as his train charges ahead at Clear Wing.

 ** _"Reveal face-down! Mystical Space Typhoon!"_** Zarc smirked playing his face-down.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"What?" Gong asked shocked.

 ** _"This spell destroys your Soulbeads!"_** Zarc smirked as fierce winds hit the beads destroying them.

Gong closed his eyes, and said, "Then Gong is done. Jack it's all up to you."

Clear Wing activated it's ability destroying Steam Train King as Gong was pushed back crying out. **(Gong: 0000)**

"Oh no Gong!" Sylvio cried as he, and the mysterious person ran to him.

Zarc started laughing manically at this. **_"You were close but not close enough."_**

"Gong! Gong!" Sylvio cried as he asked knelling to him, "Are you okay?"

"Not really... If it's as bad as it looks... We're getting pounded... Zarc flinched when Gong called him a Dueltainer..." Gong told his allies.

"Dueltainer?" Sylvio asked shocked.

"He's just needing a little push..." Gong told Slyvio giving him his Duel Disk. "Your the only one left to give him that push."

* * *

 **Jack: 1500**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Zarc: 7600**

* * *

Zarc 9th Turn:

 ** _"My turn!"_** Zarc smirked drawing. **_"I gotta hand it to you Jack you, and that other guy might have been in most fun opponents in this duel. And now I like to gift you with something splendid. Let's say with the spell Twin Twisters!"_**

* * *

 _Twin Twisters_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target up to 2 Spell/Trap Cards on the field; destroy them._

* * *

 ** _"By discarding 1 card up to two spells or traps on the field are wiped out!"_** Zarc smirked as both Jack's face-down which was Descending Lost Star, and Zarc's Legacy of the Duelist shattered.

"Why would you get rid of your own spell?" Jack asked.

 ** _"Well the answer is quite simple it's just so I can play the spell card, Supreme Getaway!"_** Zarc smirked.

* * *

 _Supreme Getaway_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _When a spell card on your field is destroyed you can negate the effects of one monster on the field. Then target 1 "Supreme King Dragon" monster return it to the Extra Deck then Special Summon 1 face-up "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck._

* * *

 ** _"This negates Red Nova's abilities while it also sends Clear Wing back to my Extra Deck, and summons a Darkwurm!"_** Zarc smirked as Clear Wing formed back to a Darkwurm.

Jack grunted knowing that he's finished.

 _Red Nova Dragon: **(ATK: 6500 - 3000 = 3500)**_

 ** _"And now your going down like the rest!"_** Zarc smirked.

"I don't think so Jack isn't the last line of defense!" Slyvio cried as he, and the mysterious person who was Crow joined the duel.

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."

 **(Sylvio: 2000)**

 **(Crow: 2000)**

 ** _"How exciting. But first let me deal with this pest! Darkwurm attack him directly after I destroy Red Nova Dragon!"_** Zarc smirked as Z-ARC fired a blast destroying Red Nova as the Darkwurm attacked Jack pushing him back as he ducked his head which allowed his Duel Runner to get by harmlessly. **(Jack: 0000)**

"I have to count of those two jokers now?" Jack asked before smiling a bit, "This is not my brightest moment."

As Yuya's Pendant was around his neck Sylvio cried, "Thanks for the pep talk! But Jack don't you worry about a thing! Not when Sylvio has arrived to steal the show!"

"Really? Don't think I'm gonna let you hog the spot light, and upstage me." Crow grinned at Sylvio who grinned back.

"I didn't think it was possible but how did Crow get out of his card?" Sora asked shocked.

"I don't know but if you think the Dimensions can unite I believe everything." Aster answered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Riley, and Declan were walking down a hallway until Riley heard Ray talking to her causing Riley to ask in shock, "What? That's crazy Ray!"

Alarmed Declan asked, "What's wrong Riley? Is everything alright?"

"Ray just said that since Dad wasn't able to revive her he's going to fight Zarc on his own." Riley answered holding her head. "In her place."

Declan narrowed his eyes, "Oh is he now?"

* * *

 **Well guys that's Synchro down. Hope that you liked seeing Jack's past talent in action here. I figure that it should be time they are back. Sadly they didn't get a chance to show their attacks thanks to Legacy of the Duelist. Let's hope Sylvio, and Crow can handle Zarc. And what about the Professor? He's going to handle Zarc himself. Sounds like Riley, and Declan better hurry up. Be sure to review!**


	4. Zarc vs Sylvio, Crow, and the Professor!

**Hey guys. I'm proud that you guys are enjoying this fic with the added bonus of Red Dragon Archfiend, and Red Nova Dragon making a come-back. Let's see if the same can be said for Crow's previous monsters along with Sylvio's power against Zarc. ENNOY!**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: My Demons by Starset)**

 **Crow: 2000**

 **Sylvio: 2000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Zarc: 7600**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Zarc 9th Turn:

Jack, and Gong were the next duelists to fell before Zarc's power. They managed to defeat Zarc's version of Clear Wing a couple of times before he managed to overwhelm them mostly because of his spell, Legacy of the Duelist that prevents Red Nova Dragon from attacking. He later destroyed the spell so he can deal with Jack. He also has Supreme King Z-ARC, his Supreme King Gates, a Darkwurm, Supremacy Field, Mist Body equipped to Z-ARC, with Crossover Active.

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Zero_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you take no damage. Once per turn, if you have "Supreme King Gate Infinity" in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy both it and this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion or Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as a Material for a Synchro or Xyz Summon. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Infinity_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 13_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you control a monster, you cannot Pendulum Summon. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, if you control "Supreme King Z-ARC": You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; gain LP equal to its ATK._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy both it and this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Xyz or Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as a Material for a Synchro or Xyz Summon. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you control no monsters: You can place 1 "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone, also you cannot Pendulum Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card is in your GY and you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use each monster effect of "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm" once per turn._

* * *

 _Supreme King Z-ARC_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters your opponent controls cannot activate their effects. Once per turn, when your opponent adds a card(s) from their Deck to their hand (except during the Draw Phase or the Damage Step): You can destroy that card(s)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** 5 Dragon-Type monsters (1 Fusion, 1 Synchro, 1 Xyz, and 1 Pendulum)_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: Destroy all cards your opponent controls. Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Dragon" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Mist Body_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

 _Supremacy Field_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If you do not control "Supreme King Z-ARC" remove this card from play. Banish this card when it leaves the field. If you control "Supreme King Z-ARC" face-up on the field you can activate one of these effects:_  
 _● If your opponent Xyz Summons a Xyz Monster you can Xyz Summon 1 "Supreme King" Xyz monster from your Extra Deck using monsters on your field that are the same level as the Rank of the Xyz Monster you are attempting to summon. When you activate it's effect to Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from the Extra Deck you can change it to summon from the Graveyard instead._  
 _● If your opponent Synchro Summons a Synchro Monster you can Synchro Summon 1 "Supreme King" Synchro monster from your Extra Deck using monsters on your field who's levels are equal to the Synchro Monster you are attempting to summon. (Without using a Tuner Monster.)_  
 _● If your opponent Fusion Summons a Fusion Monster you can Fusion Summon 1 "Supreme King" Fusion monster from your Extra Deck using monsters on your field._  
 _● If your opponent Pendulum Summons a Pendulum Monster you can Special Summon 1 "Supreme King" Pendulum monster from your Hand, or Extra Deck who's level is between the Pendulum Scale you have._  
 _You can only activate 1 of these effects once per turn. When the monster summoned by this effect is destroyed you can Special Summon up to 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Extra Deck or Graveyard. Whenever you activate an effect that Special Summons 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Extra Deck from a "Supreme King Dragon" monster you can reduce the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls to zero._

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

 ** _"Hahahaha! None of you will stop me, the all mighty Zarc from conquering every Dimension!"_** Zarc smirked. **_"Everyone of you has failed so far, and so shall you two fools!"_**

"HEY! You might be right about Crow but how dare you call the great Sylvio a fool!?" Sylvio yelled offended. "The Yuya I know would never say that!"

Zarc merely chuckled saying, **_"You've got spirit. But you can't win duels with spirit. You have to win it with cards, skill, and strength! And I have the best of them all! In case you don't believe me here's a taste of my power! Since I destroyed a monster I get to revive my Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm from my Extra Deck!"_**

The second Darkwurm appeared on the field beside the other.

 ** _"And two more face-downs will take a further grip on this duel!"_** Zarc smirked setting the cards. **_"Why the long faces? Your the one who challenged me, I wasn't the one who challenged you but truth be told I would've dueled you eventually anyway! Because nothing will pleasure me more then watching you peasants squirm!"_**

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Our father wants to duel Zarc? Are you certain Riley?" Declan asked his sister.

"Yeah that's what Ray's telling me. Using the same four cards she used to defeat Zarc. He thinks since he's the one who got us into this mess, he's the one who has to take us out but it's too dangerous! I know you, and dad don't really see eye-to-eye but he's still our dad!" Riley answered. "We can't let anything happen to him! In the end he's still family, and family is suppose to love, and help each other! And buy each other Ice Cream! Like Yuya, and his dad! Dimensions couldn't keep them apart!"

"Like Yuya... And his father." Declan repeated before looking to the side.

"Help him Declan. And maybe again we can become a real family again." Riley told Declan.

Declan thought about it before saying, "Alright Riley I'll handle this don't worry."

With that he started to run off as Riley called, "Declan!" She tried to after him but stopped hearing Ray talking to her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Zarc! You think you will rule the world!?" Sylvio asked his opponent. "Well the great Sylvio is here to de-throne you once, and for all!"

Crow 1st Turn:

"Yep I'm gonna enjoy kicking his keister!" Crow cried jumping up before drawing. "I draw!"

"Hey not fair I wanted to go first!" Sylvio complained as he grabbed his head, "AH!"

"Sorry Sylvio but why don't you sit back, and watch as I close this show?" Crow grinned before declaring, "Because I'm not fighting to just save Yuya, or these Dimensions! I'm fighting for my family back at New Domino City! To start things off I summon the Tuner Monster, Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind!"

A monster that is green, and black appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Winged-Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 400_

 _If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target's ATK and DEF become half its current ATK and DEF._

* * *

"And since flock of a feathers are out I can summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear!" The spear wielding beast appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Bora the Spear_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Do you have any idea how long it took for my Dimension to finally get peace? For my jackals for not to worry about getting their next meal?" Crow asked before saying, "And your just gonna come here, and mess it all up? Like some Interdimensional Demolisher? The Yuya I know wouldn't want this either! And if he turned into a freakazoid like you, I know he want me to stop him! So like Yuya says I'm gonna swing into action!"

Zarc only smirked, **_"Well good luck on that. I activate my face-down card! Jar of Avarice!"_**

* * *

 _Jar of Avarice_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 5 cards in your GY, except "Jar of Avarice"; shuffle all 5 into the Deck, then draw 1 card. You can only activate 1 "Jar of Avarice" per turn._

* * *

 ** _"So now I take 5 cards from my graveyard, and shuffle them back into my deck. And then afterwards I can draw 1 card!"_** Zarc smirked as the cards exited.

Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing.

The Golden Apples.

Draining Shield.

Twin Twisters.

And a third copy of Darkwurm which was what he had discarded for Twin Twisters during Jack's turn.

He shuffled before drawing a card.

Crow grinned, "Level 3 Gale the Whirlwing tunes level 4 Bora the Spear!"

The two flew up ready to battle.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing - Armor Master!"

A black winged armored warrior appeared in place.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Armor Master_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Winged-Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500  
_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. If this card attacks a monster, you can place 1 Wedge Counter on that monster at the end of the Damage Step (max. 1). You can remove all Wedge Counters from your opponent's monsters to reduce the ATK and DEF of each monster that had a Wedge Counter to 0, until the End Phase._

* * *

"Yeah!" Tarren, and Frank cheered.

"That's one of Crow's best monster!" Amanda smiled.

Gong however said fearfully, "That ain't good. You shouldn't have Synchro Summoned. He'll use your own move against you."

"This is bad Crow. His field spell is powerful." Jack told his comrade.

 ** _"Since you Synchro Summoned with my field spell in play I can Synchro Summon a monster of my own without using a Tuner Monster!"_** Zarc smirked as his two Darkwurms flew up. **_"So thank you oh so very much!"_**

One of the Darkwurms turned to 4 rings while the other turned to 4 stars.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

 _ **"Kin with wings of Light! Deceive enemies with your sharp wings! Synchro Summon! Appear! Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing!"**_ The corrupted Clear Wing reappeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner DARK Pendulum Monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls. Once per turn, before damage calculation, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can destroy that monster, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK. If this card is in your GY: You can Tribute 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters; Special Summon this card._

* * *

 ** _"Never forget that I'm always five steps ahead of you! By summoning Clear Wing your Armor Master is automatically destroyed!"_** Zarc cried as Clear Wing shot light at Armor Master destroying it.

"Armor Master is..." Frank trailed off worried.

"Big deal! This isn't over!" Crow called before calling, "I activate the spell, Black Feather Illusion!"

* * *

 _Black Feather Illusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If a "Blackwing" Synchro Monster(s) you control is destroyed: Target 1 of those monsters; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated. During the Battle Step or Damage Step, when a "Blackwing" monster you control attacks: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; until the end of the Damage Step, all Spell Cards your opponent controls have their effects negated, also they cannot activate Spell Cards._

* * *

"I have to negate Armor Master's abilities but it comes back!"

The Synchro reappeared back in place.

"That's the way to go Crow!" The kids cheered.

"Now take 2 Armor Master! Attack Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing!" Crow cried as Armor Master charged at the corrupted Clear Wing.

"Poor Crow. He doesn't know that before damage calculation Clear Wing destroys any monster it battles, and inflicts damage equal to it's attack points every turn." Jack mentioned.

As he said this Clear Wing shot light destroying Armor Master a second time.

Crow suddenly grinned. "You think I wasn't prepared? I activate the spell, Black Feather Catastrophe!"

* * *

 _Black Feather Catastrophe_

 _Quick-Play Spell card_

 _If a monster you control is destroyed either by battle during damage calculation, or when a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: Make the damage from that battle or effect 0, then Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck that is 1 Level higher then that destroyed monster. It gains 400 ATK for each "Blackwing" monster in your graveyard, and is treated as a "Blackwing" Monster until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Instead of taking damage when my monster was destroyed I get to summon a Synchro Monster that is one level higher then the destroyed monster!" Crow called before calling, "Join the field! Black-Winged Dragon!"

A dragon with a black mane, and white wings appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Black-Winged Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If you would take damage from a card effect, place 1 Black Feather Counter on this card instead. This card loses 700 ATK for each Black Feather Counter on it. Once per turn: You can remove all Black Feather Counters on this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target loses 700 ATK for each Black Feather Counter you removed, and if it does, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK lost by this effect._

* * *

"And due to my spell Black-Winged Dragon gains 400 attack points for every Blackwing in my graveyard!" Armor Master, Gale, and Bora gave it power as it roared. **(ATK: 2800 + (400 * 3) = 4000)**

"It has that many attack points!?" Sylvio cried shocked.

"And now Black-Winged Dragon attack Clear Wing! And this time Zarc you can't stop it's attack!" Crow cried. "Shadow Squall Blast!"

The dragon charged a blast before attacking destroying the corrupted dragon.

"He did it!" The kids cheered.

Zarc smirked, **_"You may have destroyed my monster but Supreme King Gate Zero's Pendulum Ability prevents you from dealing me damage. Nice but not nice enough!"_**

"Oh yeah? Then I suppose I should do something about that." Crow grinned, "I banish Black Feather Illusion from my graveyard! It stops Supreme King Gate Zero's ability which means your still gonna take 1500 points of damage!"

At that Zarc roared in agony as lighting sparked around his, and Z-ARC's body. **(Zarc: 6100)**

"Nice one Crow! You managed to knock him down!" Sylvio grinned.

Zarc smirked, **_"Well well you managed you deal me damage. Something that the last batch wasn't able to do. But now your gonna know that it wasn't worth it! Since the monster summoned by my field spell is destroyed I can revive my two Darkwurms!"_**

The two Darkwurms appeared back in place.

"Well you managed to get them back. But let me tell ya Zarc. While you may have skills maybe the best I ever faced but that's only half the duel the other half is having a good time!" Crow told him. "What's the point in dueling if all you care about is winning? Man I hate to live like that, and I grew up in the slumps. I rather be stuck there forever then live my live not having any fun."

 ** _"Quiet!"_** Zarc snapped having enough, **_"You only say that because your no winner!"_**

"Whoa careful. Looks like you struck a nerve with poor little Zarcie, Crow." Sylvio grinned.

"Maybe so but Zarc even if I have fun dueling I'm still trying to win. So get yourself ready." Crow told his foe who growled, "I place 2 cards face-down, and end my turn. Think you can handle things from here Sylvio?"

 _Black-Winged Dragon: **(ATK: 4000 - 1200 = 2800)**_

Sylvio 1st Turn:

"Who did you think your talking too?" Sylvio grinned. "When the universe needs saving you can depend on Sylvio to save the day, and the year! It's show time ha!"

Sylvio grinned as he drew. " I know you got a front seat, and are watching this Yuya. So watch me struck my stuff! I use Scale 1 Abyss Actor - Evil Heel, and Scale 8 - Funky Comedian to set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two Actors appeared in place.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _If this card is_ _Normal or Special Summoned: You can make this card gain 300 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. You can target 1 other "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to this card's current ATK, until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. You can only use this effect of "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian" once per turn._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Evil Heel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 1000 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; Set that card._

* * *

"Now Pendulum Summon!" Sylvio cried. "Take center Stage!"

The portal spew three Actors.

"Abyss Actors - Superstar, Wild Hope, and Leading Lady!" The three appeared in place.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Superstar_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can add 1 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster you control to your Extra Deck, face-up, then target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can add 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, but it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Wild Hope_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4  
_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If this card is destroyed: You can add 1 face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is destroyed: You can add 1 "Abyss Actor" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Leading Lady_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, during your opponent's Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls that destroyed 1 "Abyss Actor" monster under your control by battle; that target loses ATK equal to the battle damage you took from that battle(this is a Quick Effect)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target loses original ATK equal to that battle damage inflicted during this Battle Phase._

* * *

"Remember no photographs or pics until later! They have a show to perform first!" Sylvio grinned only be to confused by Zarc laughing.

 ** _"Why don't I introduce a cast member of my own? A special Pendulum Monster in fact."_** Zarc smirked.

Gong knowing what he's talking about widened his eyes, "No way!"

"Pendulum?" Jack asked shocked.

 ** _"It seems while I slumber the world learned a new summoning_** ** _technique! But I didn't just learned it! I mastered it!"_** Zarc smirked. **_"Since you Pendulum Summoned a Pendulum Monster with my field spell in play I can summon a Pendulum Monster as long as it's level is where my scale is! And the best part is that the Darkwurms stays!"_**

He placed the card before chanting. **_"Kin with Dichromatic eyes! Burn all your enemies caught by your sharp eyes! Come forth! Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes!"_**

This time a tainted Odd-Eyes appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can Tribute 1 "Supreme King Dragon" monster; destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can Tribute 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters; Special Summon this card from your hand. If your Pendulum Monster battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage it inflicts to your opponent is doubled. During the Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card; Special Summon up to 2 face-up "Supreme King Dragon" and/or "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position, except "Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes"._

* * *

"You Pendulum Summoned just like me? It never occurred to me that I was your role model." Sylvio grinned. "But here's something you can't copy! I can use Superstar's Special Ability to add Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King to my hand! Haha!"

 _'Let's hope Sylvio has a plan.'_ Crow thought.

 ** _"Add whatever card you want it won't matter! You can't defeat me no matter what you do!"_** Zarc smirked.

Sylvio grinned, "I shouldn't say that if I were you."

At Zarc's confused face Sylvio asked, "Why not we let the Actors do the talking? I activate Rise of the Abyss King!"

* * *

 _Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target face-up cards on the field, up to the number of Attack Position "Abyss Actor" monsters with different names you control; destroy them. If you control a Level 7 or higher "Abyss Actor" monster, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this card's activation. If this Set card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, and you have a face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck: You can add up to 2 "Abyss Actor" cards and/or "Abyss Script" Spell Cards with different names from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Since I have 3 types of Abyss Actors on my field I am allowed to destroy 3 of your cards so bomb-voyage! The ones I target are the Supreme King Dragon Darkwurms, and Supremacy Field!" Sylvio grinned at this shocking Zarc. "And before you do anything don't! The thing is Actors are really protective of there roles. It's a tough business. So when I have a level 7 Abyss Actor on my field your not allowed to do anything to stop my spell! So it's bye-bye for those three!"

"No way!" Sora, and Aster cried shocked.

"Sylvio got rid of Zarc's field spell!" Jack cried.

The blast hit the three. After the Darkwurms shattered the statues of the field spell started to crumble as Zarc looked around in horror right before the blast demolished as a statue of Z-ARC, and was crumbled down in front of him before they all vanished.

 _ **"When Supremacy Field... leaves the field... It's banished!"**_ Zarc stated in shock.

"That sounds great to know! But that doesn't stop there." Sylvio grinned. "Here's another script for you Abyss Script - Abysstainment!"

* * *

 _Abyss Script - Abysstainment_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; Set that target in your Spell & Trap Zone._

* * *

"So now by tributing Leading Lady I retrieve Rise of the Abyss King from the Graveyard, and place it face-down." Sylvio grinned as Zarc turned to him in shock. "And now let's go at it again! This time at the Mist Body spell, and your Supreme King Gate Zero!"

The blast struck the equip spell, and the Pendulum Card shattering them.

"And too add more fire to the flame here comes take 3!" Sylvio grinned as Wild Hope shattered as he set, and re-activated Rise of the Abyss King. "And this time Gate Infinity is booted from the stage!"

The blast charged, and destroyed Zarc's other Pendulum Card.

"Yeah! What can I say except I'm the best in the galaxy-" Sylvio grinned only to be interrupted.

 _ **"You... You... You really are someone worth facing!"**_ Zarc shouted with a smirk making Sylvio flinched a bit off-guard by his shouting. **_"Never before have I been against someone like you! This will be loads of fun to do!"_**

Sylvio only grinned, "Glad your having fun. I am too. And now to add some more kick!"

He jumped up before grabbing an Action Card, "I'll be activating the Action Spell, Nanana!"

* * *

 _Nanana_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control; it gains 700 ATK this turn._

* * *

"Which allows Superstar to gain 700 more attack points!" Sylvio grinned.

Abyss Actor - Superstar: **(ATK: 2500 + 700 = 3200)**

"And now Superstar attack Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes!" Sylvio grinned as the monster charged.

Zarc smirked, **_"Nice try but too bad that won't help! I activate Odd-Eyes Special Ability! An ability that tribute's itself, and summons back two Supreme King Gates, or Dragons! Guess who comes back!?"_**

The Gate Infinity, and Gate Zero reappeared.

Sylvio looked surprised before grinning, "Change actors all you want it wouldn't make a difference. Now Superstar take out Gate Infinity!"

The actor attacked the Gate destroying it.

Zarc smirked, **_"Thanks for that. Because now I can activate it's ability! Whenever it's destroyed by battle or card effect I can place it in my Pendulum Zone!"_**

Gate Infinity reappeared in his Pendulum Zone.

"Ah man now that is just cheating." Sylvio grunted before grinning, "Ah well. Surprises for later. That ends this turn."

 _Abyss Actor - Superstar: **(ATK: 3200 - 700 = 2500)**_

* * *

 **Crow: 2000**

 **Sylvio: 2000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Zarc: 6100**

* * *

Zarc 10th Turn:

 ** _"My turn ha!"_** Zarc smirked drawing. **_"And take a look everyone's classic. Pot of Greed!"_**

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

 ** _"So I am allowed to draw 2 cards from my deck."_** Zarc smirked drawing twice. **_"And now I switch Supreme King Gate Zero to attack mode!"_** The Gate switched.

 ** _"And now Gate Zero attack Abyss Actor - Superstar!"_** Zarc smirked as the Gate charged.

"Hey why are you doing that!?" Sylvio asked shocked but Crow knows it.

"Hey I know what he's up too!" Crow cried before crying, "Reveal face-down card!"

* * *

 _Dimensional Prison_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target that attacking monster; banish that target._

* * *

"Dimensional Prison banishes your monster!" Crow called.

Gate Zero was sucked in the vortex as Zarc growled.

"I don't get it." Sylvio blinked.

"His Gates have the ability to be placed in Pendulum Zones when destroyed. Had the attack continue then he would have his Pendulum Scale back." Crow explained.

"So with Gate Zero removed from play..." Aster trailed off.

"Zarc can't access his Pendulum Scale anymore!" Kite smirked.

Zarc then grinned, **_"Maybe so but did you count on Gate Infinity's Pendulum Ability? Since I have myself on the field I gain Life Points equal to it's attack points!"_**

"Sorry Zarc but that's a no! Trap card, Bad Reaction to Simochi activate!" Crow cried.

* * *

 _Bad Reaction to Simochi_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _As long as this card remains face-up on the field, any effect of increasing your opponent's Life Points is changed to inflict the same amount of points in damage to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

"So now as long as this card remains on the field all the Life Points you gain immediately turns to damage!" Crow grinned shocking Zarc. "And since Gate Zero is banished you can't defend yourself!"

Gate Infinity works his magic on Black-Winged Dragon but the light engulfed resulting him to roar. **(Zarc: 3300)**

"Why would he place Bad Reaction in his deck in the first place? Ah well I would not question it now since Gate Infinity's effect is turned back on Zarc." Jack remarked.

Zarc started laughing, _**"How amazing you two are great duelists! Let me send you off! I attack Black-Winged Dragon!"**_

The dragon roared attacking destroying the dragon. **(Crow: 0800)**

 ** _"And since I destroyed your monster I can revive back a not so old friend. Return Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes!"_** Zarc smirked as the corrupted Odd-Eyes appeared roaring. **_"And now Odd-Eyes attack Crow!"_**

Crow jumped to an Action Card to stay in the game.

But Zarc snatched it before he can reach it. _**"Not this time!"**_

Crow looked shocked as the attack struck him as he cried out. **(Crow: 0000)**

"Oh no Crow!" Sylvio cried as his friend was dropped down.

 ** _"And before my turn ends I use Odd-Eyes' ability to summon back my two Darkwurms!"_** Zarc smirked as the corrupted dragon was split to the Darkwurms. _**"And now with Clear Wing's ability in the graveyard I can sacrifice them both to summon him back!"**_

The dragon appeared again roaring.

Sylvio grunted, _'Ah man this is so not cool...'_

 ** _"And now I set two cards down. Your move now."_** Zarc smirked.

Sylvio 2nd Turn:

Sylvio drew before calling, "Pendulum Summon! Appear back!"

Leading Lady, and Wild Hope appeared back.

"And along with them is Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie!" Sylvio called playing the actor.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4  
_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If this card is destroyed: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower monster your opponent controls; destroy that opponent's monster._

 _ **Monster Effect:** The first time this card would be destroyed each turn, it is not destroyed._

* * *

"And now with Abysstainment's effect I can tribute Leading Lady to set Rise of the Abyss King." Sylvio grinned.

 _ **"Not this time!"**_ Zarc smirked. _**"I reveal the face-down, Supreme Shut Down!"**_

* * *

 _Supreme Shut Down_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Spell Card on the field negate the effect of that target, and if you do destroy it._

* * *

 ** _"This negates the effect of your spell, and destroys it!"_** Zarc smirked as Abysstainment shattered.

"Looks like someone's not a fan of the theatre." Sylvio grinned.

 _ **"Enough of your silliness!"**_ Zarc yelled.

"Too bad I'm just getting started." Sylvio grinned. "And then here's Superstar's ability. I can add Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony to my hand! And by paying it I can gain 500 Life Points for every Abyss Actor out!"

* * *

 _Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Gain 500 LP for each Attack Position "Abyss Actor" monster you control._

* * *

Sylvio glowed. **(Sylvio: 4000)**

"I activate the Pendulum Ability of Evil Heel! By tributing Wild Hope, Clear Wing loses attack points equal to Wild Hope's!"

The dragon roared. **(ATK: 2500 - 1600 = 900)**

"And next up Funky Comedian's Pendulum Ability!" Sylvio grinned. "By tributing Leading Lady he gains her attack points!"

Sassy Rookie glowed. **(ATK: 1700 + 1500 = 3200)**

"And now Sassy Rookie attack Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing!" Sylvio grinned as the monster attacked.

 ** _"Clear Wing's ability activates! Before damage calculation that monster is destroyed, and you take damage equal to it's attack points!"_** Zarc smirked.

"Sassy Rookie's effect! Once every turn it can't be destroyed!" Sylvio grinned as the blast proved unaffected before the monster destroyed Clear Wing causing great damage to Zarc to where he went down a knee. **(Zarc: 1000)**

"Sylvio's doing it!" Shay cried amazed.

"He's defeating Zarc!" Gong cried with a smile.

"See that Yuya? That proves that even I can strike a miracle." Sylvio grinned.

Zarc grunted before saying, **_"Indeed... You have proven to be greatly powerful... But too bad it won't help you for long."_**

"Haha we will see about that." Sylvio grinned ending his move. "With this turns end phase Funky Comedian's ability wears off."

 _Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie: **(ATK: 3200 - 1500 = 1700)**_

* * *

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 4000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Zarc: 1000**

* * *

Zarc 11th Turn:

Zarc drew, **_"Your not the only one that has a card that gains Life Points! I activate Gate Infinity's ability! So now Superstar's attack points become my new Life Points!"_**

Gate Infinity gives Zarc the points. **(Zarc: 3500)**

"As long as Zarc has Gate Infinity this will be tough to win." Aster said grunting.

 ** _"And now I set a card, and I will attack Superstar!"_** Zarc called as Z-ARC attacked the Abyss Actor as Slyvio jumped to an Action Card, and grabbed it seeing it was Damage Banish.

"This isn't what I need!" Sylvio grunted before Superstar shattered as he grunted. **(Sylvio: 2500)**

 ** _"And since I destroyed Superstar I get tp bring back Odd-Eyes once more!"_** Zarc smirked summoning the monster again roaring. **_"Now attack Sassy Rookie!"_**

The monster attacked.

 ** _"And by the way if any of my Pendulum Monsters inflicts damage you take double the amount!"_** Zarc smirked.

"That's 1600!" Sora cried as the monster hit Sassy Rookie but wasn't destroyed.

"Not so fast Zarc! I activate the Action Spell, Damage Banish!" Sylvio cried.

* * *

 _Damage Banish_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If you would take battle damage: Reduce it to 0._

* * *

"If I would take battle damage I can reduce that damage to zero!" Sylvio cried as he didn't took damage.

 ** _"Hope you got more because your gonna need it against this!"_** Zarc smirked as he played Odd-Eyes' ability to summon the Darkwurms before playing his face-down, _**"The trap Supreme Rage!"**_

* * *

 _Supreme Rage_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you control "Supreme King Z-ARC": Destroy as many monsters you control as possible, except "Supreme King Z-ARC", and if you do, Special Summon up to 4 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters with different names from your hand, Deck, Extra Deck, and/or GY, ignoring their Summoning conditions. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "Supreme King Dragon" Xyz Monster you control; attach 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters to it as materials, from your GY and/or face-up from your Extra Deck._

* * *

"Supreme Rage?" Sylvio asked thinking it's bad news.

 ** _"With this trap card as I control myself, and destroying all the monsters I have except myself I can summon my four mighty dragons!"_** Zarc smirked as he laughed.

"WHAT!?" Sylvio cried shocked.

 ** _"Return Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes!"_**

 ** _"Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing!"_**

 ** _"Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion!"_**

 ** _"And Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom!"_**

The four dragons appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK Pendulum Monsters_  
 _Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by Tributing the above cards you control (in which case you do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn: You can target 1 other monster on the field or in the GY; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects, also for the rest of this turn, if your monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 DARK Pendulum Monsters_  
 _Once per turn, before damage calculation, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 material from this card; until the end of this turn, change the ATK of that face-up opponent's monster to 0, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the original ATK of that opponent's monster. During the Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon up to 2 face-up "Supreme King Dragon" and/or "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position._

* * *

 ** _"And then by banishing this trap Dark Rebellion gets two Overlay Units!"_** Zarc smirked as the Darkwurms formed as Overlay Units for Dark Rebellion. **_"This is the end!"_** **(ORU: 0 - 1 - 2)**

Sylvio watched in horror seeing the five dragons on Zarc's field ready to attack.

 ** _"And now Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing attack Sassy Rookie!"_** Zarc smirked as the Synchro Dragon charged.

"Ah no!" Sylvio cried jumping to another Action Card.

 ** _"Sorry but as you said before no photographs or pics until later!"_** Zarc smirked playing the Action Spell he snatched from Crow.

* * *

 _Over Sword_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 500 ATK during the Battle Phase only, also its attack cannot be negated._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing:_ ** _(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)_**

"No!" Sylvio cried horrified.

"It looks like you can use some assistance!" A familiar voice stated as they turned seeing it was the Professor.

"It's him!" Sora, and Aster cried shocked.

"No way!" Gong cried shocked. "The Professor!?"

"What's he doing here?" Sylvio asked shocked.

"Leo Akaba!" Kite, and Shay cried in shock seeing their enemy.

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."

 **(The Professor: 2000)**

Once that happened Clear Wing's ability destroyed Sassy Rookie as Sylvio took damage. **(Sylvio: 0800)**

 _ **"You were fun but not enough! Now Odd-Eyes send him off!"**_ Zarc smirked as the corrupted Odd-Eyes fired a blast at Sylvio who was pushed back screaming joining Crow. **(Sylvio: 0000)**

After that Tate, Allie, Fredrick, and Skip all arrived who were residents of the Standard Dimension looking shocked.

"Zarc! It's been a while." The Professor told his enemy.

 ** _"Ah I remember you. Yes, yes of course. Your the one who revolutionized dueling by making monsters more realistic then before."_** Zarc smirked.

The Professor agreed before saying, "My ARC Technology may have created realistic monsters but there has never been a monster as horrifically real as you."

 ** _"Now now. I was a normal duelist like any other but the crowd demanded more intense, more brutal duels. I only gave them what they wanted!"_** Zarc smirked.

"The people did not want this destruction!" The Professor yelled at Zarc.

 ** _"Yes they did! The more I destroy the more they roared, the more I won the more they cheer my name! Victory is everything, victory is the only thing, and I will crush anyone who stand in my way! Even if it's the creator of the monsters I wield today! You will all fall for my ultimate victory! Starting now!"_**

"I'm the one who created you so I will be the one to finish you!" The Professor yelled at Zarc.

Zarc smirked, **_"Oh really now?"_**

"Back where the dimensions are one my fearless daughter Ray ended your brutally destructive ways by confronting you with four special cards." The Professor told him. "I have those very cards in my deck which I will use to defeat you once, and for all!"

The Professor 1st Turn:

"It's my turn!" The Professor drew before calling, "I activate the spell card, Spirit Collapse!"

* * *

 _Spirit Collapse_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 LP; send 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"By paying 1000 Life Points I can send my Fusion Monster, Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler from my Extra Deck to the graveyard." He sent the monster. **(The Professor: 1000)** "I fear it's too late for me to change the past but I can make up for my mistakes."

"That's true father. But you don't have to do it alone." A voice said as they turned to see Declan.

"Declan?" The Professor asked shocked.

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."

 **(Declan: 2000)**

"We have much to talk about but first let's take care of business." Declan told his father.

"Yes let's do just that Declan." The Professor agreed before thinking, _'And now with the conditions met I can activate them.'_ "Let's go Zarc I activate-"

 ** _"Stop right there! Trap Card open! Supreme Disdain!"_** Zarc smirked playing a trap.

* * *

 _Supreme Disdain_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you control a "Supreme King" monster: Look at your opponent's hand, also send cards from their hand to the Graveyard, up to the number of other "Supreme King" cards you control, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card sent to the Graveyard by this effect._

* * *

"What?" the Professor asked in shock.

 ** _"For every Supreme King card I control meaning 6 I can destroy that many cards in your hand, and deal 300 points of damage for each one."_ **Zarc smirked.

The cards were revealed to everyone.

En Flowers.

En Birds.

En Winds.

En Moon.

And Spirit Reactor.

Zarc smirked, **_"Now be gone!"_**

The cards shattered as the Professor was hit crying out. **(The Professor: 0000)**

"Father no!" Declan cried as he grabbed his father to keep him from falling.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Riley arrived to the ARC-V Reactor to where she sees someone. A glowing golden being was there. "Hey is it really you? Ray right?"

The golden being nodded confirming her identity.

* * *

 **Well guys this part is done. Declan is now the last Lancer to take on Zarc. Hopefully the battle will be concluded next chapter. Be sure to review!**


	5. Zarc vs Declan!

**Hey guys. This is the final chapter of the battle. It sure had been a blast working on this battle, and it's great seeing that you guys liked this. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(Final Dueling Theme: Into the Unknown by Starset)**

 **Declan: 2000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Zarc: 3500**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Declan 1st Turn:

Sylvio, Crow, and the Professor were the defeated by Zarc's power. They did good reducing Zarc to 1000 points before he used Gate Infinity's ability to stop that. Sylvio managed to get rid of Supremacy Field, and Mist Body, while with Crow's teamwork they also removed Gate Zero from play. Zarc has Supreme King Z-ARC, the corrupted Dark Rebellion with two Overlay Units, Clear Wing, Odd-Eyes, and Starving Venom along with Gate Infinity active, and with Crossover active.

* * *

 _Supreme King Z-ARC_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters your opponent controls cannot activate their effects. Once per turn, when your opponent adds a card(s) from their Deck to their hand (except during the Draw Phase or the Damage Step): You can destroy that card(s)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** 4 Dragon-Type monsters (1 Fusion, 1 Synchro, 1 Xyz, and 1 Pendulum)_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: Destroy all cards your opponent controls. Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Dragon" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Infinity_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 13_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you control a monster, you cannot Pendulum Summon. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, if you control "Supreme King Z-ARC": You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; gain LP equal to its ATK._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy both it and this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Xyz or Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as a Material for a Synchro or Xyz Summon. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner DARK Pendulum Monsters_

 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls. Once per turn, before damage calculation, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can destroy that monster, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK. If this card is in your GY: You can Tribute 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters; Special Summon this card._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can Tribute 1 "Supreme King Dragon" monster; destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can Tribute 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters; Special Summon this card from your hand. If your Pendulum Monster battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage it inflicts to your opponent is doubled. During the Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card; Special Summon up to 2 face-up "Supreme King Dragon" and/or "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position, except "Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes"._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK Pendulum Monsters_  
 _Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by Tributing the above cards you control (in which case you do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn: You can target 1 other monster on the field or in the GY; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects, also for the rest of this turn, if your monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 DARK Pendulum Monsters_  
 _Once per turn, before damage calculation, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 material from this card; until the end of this turn, change the ATK of that face-up opponent's monster to 0, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the original ATK of that opponent's monster. During the Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon up to 2 face-up "Supreme King Dragon" and/or "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

It was sunset, and The Professor slammed his fist against the concrete in frustration. "If I can't defeat Zarc then it's hopeless."

"Your wrong. That's just what Zarc would have you believe. We wouldn't be all here fighting if we didn't know we can stop Zarc." Declan told his father as a ledge holding Crow, and Sylvio rose up.

"To stop Zarc you have to free Yuya first!" Crow told him.

Sylvio mentioned, "But maybe you get to wake him up a bit faster, and fight a tad harder!" He threw Yuya's Pendant to him who caught it with one hand.

"Yes that's precisely what I plan to do." Declan told his allies. "And to do that it's time for me to swing into action! Zarc I know Yuya is still alive inside you!"

 ** _"Ha! Are you sure?"_** Zarc smirked.

"It was Yuya who discovered Pendulum Summoning so the fact that you can Pendulum Summon means that Yuya is still fighting in you to be free!" Declan declared. "I draw!"

He drew his card as he looked over two Pendulum Cards.

"And while you were peeking back at Yuya's Pendulum Skills I've mastered them!" Declan declared. "I use Scale 2 D/D Savant Schrödinger, and Scale 10 D/D Savant Dirac to set the Pendulum Scale!"

He set them as they appeared in place.

* * *

 _D/D Savant Schrödinger_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If a monster battles, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can make the battle damage you take from this battle 0, then Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _Once per turn, if a monster battles, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can make the battle damage you take from this battle 0._

* * *

 _D/D Savant Dirac_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** During either player's Battle Phase, when a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to a player(s): You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card is Special Summoned to your field, you take no effect damage for the rest of this turn._

* * *

Declan then called, "Pendulum Summon appear my monsters!"

The three appeared.

"D/D Vice Typhon!"

"D/D Berfomet!"

"And D/D Cerberus!"

The three appeared in place.

* * *

 _D/D Berfomet_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control that has a Level, except "D/D Berfomet", and declare a Level from 1 to 8; it becomes that Level until the end of this turn, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "D/D" monsters._

* * *

 _D/D Cerberus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 6_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control; its Level becomes 4, and if it does, it gains 400 ATK and DEF._

 _ **Monster Effect:** When this card is Pendulum Summoned from your hand while you control a "D/D" monster, except "D/D Cerberus": You can target 1 Continuous Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

 _D/D Vice Typhon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _During your Main Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was sent there this turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "D/D/D" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your Graveyard, including this card._

* * *

"I never would have learned how to Pendulum Summon if it wasn't for Yuya." Declan started. "And I will finally be able to repay the favor by using those skills to free you from Zarc's clutches!"

"Then the two of you can take down Zarc once, and for all!" Jack called knowing what he's going for.

"Hear me Yuya! Or better yet watch me!" Declan called. "First I summon D/D Ghost!"

The tuner appeared.

* * *

 _D/D Ghost_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 other "D/D" or "Dark Contract" card in your Graveyard; send 1 card with the same name from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Then I activate D/D Berfomet's ability in order to change D/D Ghost's level to a level 3!"

 _D/D Ghost: **(LV: 2 + 1 = 3)**_

"Now I tune both D/D Ghost with D/D Vice Typhon!" Declan called as the two rose.

 **(LV: 3 + 7 = 10)**

"Synchro Summon! Be born! D/D/D High Gust King Alexander!" Declan called as a stronger version of Alexander appeared ready.

* * *

 _D/D/D Gust High King Alexander_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "D/D" Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, if another "D/D" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field, while you control this face-up card: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. While there are 2 or more "D/D" monsters on the field (other than this card), this card's ATK is doubled._

* * *

"Then as D/D Ghost was sent to my graveyard I can send a second copy of Vice Typhon to my graveyard." Declan said discarding the card. "Now I overlay both Berfomet, and Cerberus!" The two flew to the Overlay Network.

"In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! D/D/D Wave King Caesar!"

An Xyz holding a blade appeared.

* * *

 _D/D/D Wave King Caesar_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2400  
_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _2 Level 4 Fiend-Type monsters_

 _During either player's_ _turn_ _: You can_ _detach_ _1_ _Xyz Material_ _from this card; at the end of the_ _Battle Phase_ _,_ _Special Summon_ _from your_ _Graveyard_ _as many monsters_ _destroyed_ _this turn as possible, but during the next_ _Standby Phase_ _, take 1000_ _damage_ _for each monster Special Summoned by this_ _effect_ _. If this card is_ _sent_ _from the_ _field_ _to the Graveyard: You can_ _add_ _1 "_ _Dark Contract_ _" card from your_ _Deck_ _to your_ _hand_ _. You can only use each effect of "D/D/D Wave King Caesar"_ _once per turn_ _._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Finally I activate Vice Typhon's ability!" Declan cried. "By banishing both it, and D/D Ghost from the graveyard I can now Fusion Summon!"

"Proud knight, be absorbed into the crucible of disaster. Be reborn into a new king! Fusion Summon! Come forth, ruler who carries the glory of God! D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc!"

d'Arc appeared readying her rapier.

* * *

 _D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 "D/D" monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if an effect that would inflict damage to a player(s) is activated: You can make that effect damage 0, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage that player(s) would have taken._

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Riley was talking to Ray.

"Let's go we gotta go stop Zarc." Riley told Ray who looked at her, "Before it's too late."

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

 ** _"So you mastered all the Summoning Methods how impressive. Not that you'll win."_** Zarc smirked. **_"But still impressive. I guess."_**

"Summoning these monsters are only the start. It's what I do with them that really counts!" Declan told Zarc. "Whee there are at least two other D/D monsters on my field Gust High King Alexander's attack points double to 6000!"

Alexander gripped his blade ready. **(ATK: 3000 x 2 = 6000)**

"Whoa amazing!" Tate, and Allie cheered.

"That makes that big lizard go kapoot!" Fredrick grinned.

"Declan... Even if he makes his monsters stronger the other dragons besides Supreme King Z-ARC have devastating effects." Chojiro mentioned.

"Maybe but Declan can still destroy those creeps other dragons!" Frank pointed out.

"That won't work either. The other guys tried the same thing but all it did is make Zarc stronger." Amanda pointed out. "I don't know what'll work anymore."

Declan called, "Now I activate Caesar's ability! By using an Overlay Unit during the end of this battle phase all monsters I have that were destroyed this turn return to the field but during my next Stand-By Phase I take 1000 points of damage for each one!"

Caesar absorbed an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"Next I activate the ability of my other Vice Typhon! I banish both it, and my D/D Berfomet to Fusion Summon once again! D/D/D Flame High King Genghis!" Declan called as a stronger form of Genghis appeared.

* * *

 _D/D/D Flame High King Genghis_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _1 Level 5 or higher "D/D" monster + 1 "D/D" monster_

 _Once per turn, if another "D/D" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field, while you control this face-up card: You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. Once per turn: You can target face-up Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls, up to the number of other "D/D" monsters you control; they have their effects negated until your next Standby Phase._

* * *

"Next I activate Genghis' ability!" Declan called. "For every other D/D monster on my field it cancels out the effects of your spells or trap cards until my next Stand-By Phase!" Declan called. "And the card in your Pendulum Zone count as spells! Supreme King Gate Infinity is out of commission!"

Genghis threw a ring at Gate Infinity trapping it.

"Yes! It's all bound up!" Chojiro grinned.

"That means Scaley-Face can't gain Life Points anymore!" Amanda grinned.

"You sure know everything! But I know this Amanda, Declan's free to attack now!" Tarren grinned.

Frank grinned, "Zarc will probably crumble under pressure like a stack of crackers!"

Zarc smirked hearing that, _**"Oh really? Well he better brace himself. Because if he attacks Clear Wing or Dark Rebellion it will spell doom for him."**_

"I wouldn't think about that. Thanks to Sylvio's Rise of the Abyss King your monster form is free to be destroyed!" Declan called. "But now d'Arc attack Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes!"

d'Arc charged as the corrupted Odd-Eyes roared before d'Arc struck it destroying it. **(** **Zarc: 3200)**

"Alright!" The kids cheered.

"Odd-Eyes is destroyed!" Chojiro grinned.

"Nice!" Crow grinned.

"Don't let up!" Sylvio grinned.

"Stop the clock-hold until the taters are fried!" Gong cried.

"Genghis follow d'Arc's lead, and attack Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom!" Declan cried as Genghis charged in at Starving Venom who roared before they both destroyed each other.

"Wait why would he do that?" Shay asked confused.

"Alexander is stronger then Z-ARC, and with Starving Venom gone it will help him out. Plus Caesar allows Declan to call it back." Kite explained.

"Take those dragons down!" Skip cheered.

Tate, Allie, and Frederick cheered "Go Declan go! Go Declan go!"

"He's kicking butt!" Allen cheered.

"Amazing!" Sayaka smiled.

"Now your up! Alexander attack Supreme King Z-ARC! Open your eyes Yuya!" Declan cried as Alexander charged at Z-ARC who fired a blast as Alexander pulled through before he slashed Z-ARC in half as the dragon roared as rays began to appeared spelling Z-ARC's destruction. **(Zarc: 1200)**

Z-ARC roared as it crumbled, and crack before finally a huge explosion happened as everyone grunted at the bright light. When uncovered their eyes they see that dust, and sparkles are what replaced where Z-ARC used to be.

"Supreme King Z-ARC..." Aster trailed off.

"It's gone!" Sora cried.

Declan mentioned, "Without Z-ARC, Gate Infinity can't allow you to regain Life Points, and you just lost your attack force. And now that will end this turn here. Which means Caesar's effect now activates summoning Genghis back!"

High King Genghis reappeared in place.

That was before Zarc started laughing which confused them. _"_ _ **Must be nice to be so courageous yet so naive. You said that Yuya Sakaki inspired you when he discovered Pendulum Summoning! But you were so wrong!"**_

"How's that?" Declan asked him.

 _ **"Yuya Sakaki discovered nothing!"** _Zarc smirked before declaring, **_"For your information it was I who gave birth to Pendulum Summoning!"_**

"You did?" Declan asked surprised.

Tate protested, "That smells like a big fat lie to me!"

"If he invented Pendulum Summoning, I invented Ice Cream!" Skip yelled also not believing it.

Zarc hearing that smirked, **_"Come now... Why would I ever need to lie?_** ** _When Ray defeated me I knew I need to discover a more powerful technique in order to win our rematch._** ** _AND DISCOVERED IT I DID!"_**

"No this can't be." Declan said in disbelief.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Riley was running down the halls of Duel Academy. _'Hey Ray? How could you stop Zarc with just four cards?'_

 ** _'Because those four cards contain all the energies in the Universe. En Moon harnesses the powers of the cosmos._** ** _While En Winds held all the forces of the storms, and gales. En Birds contains the life force of every living creature. And En Flowers is the power of mother nature herself!'_** Ray answered in her mind. _ **'With these four spell cards I stopped Zarc split him across dimensions. But stopping Zarc isn't the same as ending him. I knew Zarc would resurrect one day stronger then before. And he has. With the power of Pendulum!'**_

Riley then tripped grunting, "A-Almost there. Must keep going."

"It appears you could use a hand." A familiar voice said as she looked seeing someone she never thought she would see again.

"Moon Shadow?"

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

 ** _"You really think destroying my monster form will give you the edge?"_** Zarc smirked. **_"Not a chance because if I was destroyed by battle or by card effect I can activate my final ability!"_**

"Final ability?" Declan asked.

 ** _"Yes! It allows me to unlock my Pendulum Powers! As in I place myself in a Pendulum Scale!"_** Zarc smirked showing his card form before calling, **_"Now I use Scale 1 Supreme King Z-ARC to set the Pendulum Scale!"_**

He placed his monster form playing a new Pendulum Scale.

"What?" Sylvio asked shocked.

"That's gotta be unfair!" Crow cried shocked.

 ** _"So now I can summon monsters between 2 through 12 all at once!"_** Zarc smirked. **_"While I control a monster Infinity forbids me from Pendulum Summoning, and even if you use Genghis' ability to negate Gate Infinity's Pendulum Ability I still can't Pendulum Summon!"_**

Declan mentioned, "So you were prepared for cases like this."

 ** _"Like for one since I am in the Pendulum Zone all Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz monsters you control cannot activate their effects!"_** Zarc smirked as a electrical current runs through Declan's monsters.

"No way." Declan said shocked.

"That means Declan can't use his monsters to defend himself." Kite said shocked.

* * *

 **Declan: 2000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Zarc: 1200**

* * *

Zarc 12th Turn:

 ** _"This is the end!"_** Zarc cried drawing. **_"Now Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing! Destroy High King Alexander!"_**

"Why does he do that Alexander is way stronger then his dragon!" Fredrick pointed out.

 ** _"Clear Wing's ability activates!"_** Zarc smirked. **_"Before damage calculation, your Alexander is automatically destroyed, and you take damage equal to it's attack points!"_**

Declan jumped up before grabbing an Action Card, "Not so fast Zarc I activate the Action Spell, Acceleration!"

* * *

 _Acceleration_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: Make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

 _ **"No no no!"**_ Zarc suddenly smirked. **_"Don't try to make a liar out of me I said the duel is over! And what I say goes because my other Pendulum Ability destroys any card you add outside your Draw Phase!"_**

Lightning struck the Action Card destroying it.

"No Action Cards?" Kite asked shocked.

Alexander shattered but Declan called, "I activate D/D Savant Dirac's Pendulum Ability! I can summon it to my field in defense mode to shield me from taking any damage!"

A shield protected Declan.

"That was a close call." Gong said relieved.

 ** _"I'm just getting started Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion attack Caesar!"_** Zarc called as the Xyz Dragon charged.

"He's attacking non-stop!" Allie cried.

 ** _"By using one of Dark Rebellion's Overlay Units, Dark Rebellion steals all of Caesar's attack points, and powers itself up!"_** Zarc called.

 _Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 2500 + 2400 = 4900/ORU: 2 - 1)**_

 _Caesar: **(ATK: 2400 - 2400 = 0)**_

"Oh no!" Tate cried shocked.

 ** _"Dark Rebellion destroy Caesar, and wipe out the rest of Declan's Life Points!"_** Zarc called.

Declan quickly called, "I activate D/D Savant Schrödinger's Pendulum Ability! I also summon it to my field in defense mode to shield me from any battle damage!"

"And that was Zarc's last monster to attack." Kite added.

"Which means all Declan needs to do is get rid of them." Shay added.

Zarc smirked, **_"Well now. You actually managed to survive those last attacks. I activate Premature Burial!"_**

* * *

 _Premature Burial_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

 ** _"By paying 800 Life Points I can revive Starving Venom!"_ **Zarc smirked as his corrupted dragon appeared roaring. **(Zarc: 0400)**

"Your Life Points are now at the danger zone." Declan reminded.

 ** _"For now I place 2 cards face-down, and end my turn."_** Zarc ended.

Declan 2nd Turn:

Declan drew as Casear's effect tried to inflict damage to Declan. "Normally Caesar would damage my life points but thanks to Dirac's ability I gain Life Points instead of taking damage." **(Declan: 3000)**

"And now I activate the spell Dark Contract of Gathering!" Declan called.

* * *

 _Dark Contract of Gathering_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 banished Spell Card: Activate this card's as though it was the target's. No effects can be played in response._

* * *

"It allows me to target a banished spell's effect, and treats Gathering's effect as though it was the spell's. Such as Card of Sanctity." Declan told Zarc. "Oh, and Z-ARC can't destroy the cards in my hand in response."

The two drew till they hold six.

"And now I set two cards, and activate Deceitful Dark Contract with the War Deity." Declan added.

* * *

 _Deceitful Dark Contract with the War Deity_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control and 1 monster your opponent controls; while this card is face-up on the field, until the end of the Battle Phase, that monster you control gains 1000 ATK, also that monster your opponent controls loses 1000 ATK. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 1000 damage._

* * *

"During my stand-by phase I take 1000 points of damage but now I can make a D/D monster on my field gain 1000 attack points while one of your dragons loses that amount." Declan added. "And next up I activate Dark Contract with Summoning Surplus."

* * *

 _Dark Contract with Summoning Surplus_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "D/D/D" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials. Once per turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control; reduce its Level by 1 until the end of this turn. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 1000 damage for each monster you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck._

* * *

"Like War Deity during my Stand-By Phase I will take 1000 points of damage for every monster I have from the Extra Deck. But now I can Fusion Summon yet again using monsters I have! Right now!" Declan called as Caesar, and Dirac fused together.

"Chaotic king who watches over this world's fate. Drink the blood washed away by time, and become a dragon slaying hero! Fusion Summon! Be born! Level 8! D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf!"

Beowulf appeared ready.

* * *

 _D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "D/D/D" monster +_ _1 "D/D" monster_

 _If a "D/D" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can destroy all cards in each player's Spell & Trap Zones._

* * *

"That monster is higher then all of them!" Frank called seeing it.

"But Z-ARC's Pendulum Ability prevents Declan from playing their abilities." Frank reminded worried.

"War Deity's effect activates! So now Beowulf gains 1000 attack points while Starving Venom loses 1000!" Declan called as the contract effected them both.

 _D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

 _Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom: **(ATK: 2800 - 1000 = 1800)**_

"Now Beowulf attack Starving Venom!" Declan called as the monster charged an attack.

 ** _"Don't think your done yet!"_** Zarc smirked. **_"I activate my face-down, Sacred Serpent's Wake!"_**

* * *

 _Sacred Serpent's Wake_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _You can only activate 1 "Sacred Serpent's Wake" per turn. If you control 2 or more different kinds of monsters (Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz): Activate 1 or more effects, depending on the number of different kinds you control, and resolve in sequence._  
 _● 2 or more: Target 1 monster in your Graveyard or 1 of your banished monsters; add that target to your hand._  
 _● 3 or more: Target 1 Trap Card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand._  
 _● 4: Target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard, except "Sacred Serpent's Wake"; add that target to your hand._

* * *

"Huh?" Declan asked.

 ** _"While I control 2 different types of monsters I activate one or more of it's effects in sequence."_** Zarc smirked. **_"Since I have 2, I can add a monster to my hand wither banished, or in the graveyard."_**

He adds Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." Declan said off-guard.

 ** _"And then as I have 3 or more I can add a trap card to my hand."_** Zarc smirked as he shows Jar of Avarice.

"Even with that your dragon can't survive this attack!" Declan reminded.

 ** _"Oh I know. I activate my face-down, Rainbow Life!"_** Zarc smirked showing the trap.

* * *

 _Rainbow Life_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Discard 1 card. Until the end of this turn, whenever you would take damage you gain that amount of Life Points instead._

* * *

"What?" Declan asked.

 ** _"By discarding 1 card I gain Life Points instead of taking damage for the rest of this turn."_** Zarc smirked discarding Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon as he closed his eyes gaining points. **(Zarc: 2600)**

Declan grunted at this.

"You gotta be kidding!" Shay grunted.

"I end my turn." Declan grunted.

* * *

 **Declan: 3000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Zarc: 2600**

* * *

Zarc 13th Turn:

Zarc smirked drawing. **_"You are just like Ray, Delcan. Fearless, young, and on top of it determined. Let me send you off! I place 1 card down, and now Dark Rebellion attack Beowulf!"_**

Dark Rebellion charged as it's effect activated.

 _Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 2500 + 3000 = 5500/ORU: 1- 0)**_

 _Beowulf: **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

"Declan!" They all cried.

"Trap card open! Dark Contract of Forced Entrance!" Declan cried.

* * *

 _Dark Contract of Forced Entrance_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn, if a "D/D/D" monster would be destroyed it is not destroyed. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 1000 damage._

* * *

"The first time a D/D monster should be destroyed it isn't!" Declan called as Beowulf wasn't destroyed. "And with Schrödinger's Special Ability it protects me from taking any damage once per turn!"

Zarc smirked, **_"Now Clear Wing attack d'Arc!"_**

The dragon charged as it's winged flashed hitting d'Arc but didn't destroyed it.

"Why would be do that?" Allie asked confused.

 ** _"Now I activate my face-down! Supreme Justice!"_** Zarc smirked.

* * *

 _Supreme Justice_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you control 2 or more "Supreme King Dragon" monsters you can activate this card the turn it's set. If 1 or more monsters this turn battles but weren't destroyed destroy one monster on the field, then you can inflict 600 damage to your opponent for each monster on the field._

* * *

 _ **"I can activate the card the turn it's set if I control 2 or more Supreme King Dragons!"**_ Zarc smirked. **_"If 1 or more monsters this turn battled but they weren't destroyed I can destroy a monster, and then you lose 600 Life Points for each monster out!"_**

"What?" Declan asked shocked.

d'Arc shattered.

"Zarc has Clear Wing, and Dark Rebellion while Declan has Genghis, Beowulf, and Schrödinger that totals... 2500!" Jack cried.

"That's why the guy used it just so he can activate that trap!" Crow called.

The trap struck Declan causing him to cry out. **(Declan: 0500)**

"Declan!" Riley cried managing to arrive.

"Stay back Riley! I... got this." Declan told her breathing.

 _ **"Well now I set two cards, and that's all."**_ Zarc smirked. _'He doesn't stand a chance. If his contracts don't finish him them my face-downs will. Jar of Avarice will shuffle my Darkwurms back to my deck, and during the battle phase Supreme Take-Off will be active. It will inflict him damage equal to 2 Supreme King Dragon's levels times 200 once I send them to the graveyard. He's toast!'_

Declan called, "I activate the trap Contract Laundering!"

* * *

 _Contract Laundering_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a "Dark Contract" card was activated this turn: Negate the effects of all "Dark Contract" cards in your Spell & Trap Zone; destroy all "Dark Contract" cards in your Spell & Trap Zone during the End Phase of this turn, and if you do, draw the same number of cards you destroyed._

* * *

"This allows me to negate the effects of my contracts, and destroy them during the end phase, and I can draw a card equal to the amount of Dark Contracts I destroy!" Declan explained as the contracts shattered as he drew three cards only to discard them.

Declan 3rd Turn:

Declan drew as he looked. _'If I don't win this turn... Yuya is gone forever...'_ He closed his eyes before saying, "Alright Zarc. This is this duel's end. I activate Dark Contract of Prophecy."

* * *

 _Dark Contract of Prophecy_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards when this card is activated. If a "D/D" monster you control attacks a monster you can negate it's effects. During your stand-by phase: Take 1000 damage._

* * *

 ** _"Fool I activate my-"_** Zarc smirked only to pause. **_"Why isn't Jar of Avarice activating?"_**

"You can't play traps when it's activated." Declan answered shocking Zarc. "And now it's time to finish this duel! Beowulf attack Dark Rebellion!"

The monster charged destroying Dark Rebellion. **(Zarc: 2100)**

"Now Alexander attack Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing!" Declan called as the monster charged with his blade.

Zarc knowing their is one way to keep him safe ran to an Action Card. Declan seeing that ran up to stop Zarc.

"Declan don't let him reach it!" Sylvio cried.

"Do it Declan!" Everyone cried.

While the two were jumping up Clear Wing, and Alexander charged for battle as they attacked each other as their owners raced for the Action Card. Zarc then smirked, **_"I'm gonna win!"_**

He reached out for it.

...Until a hand snatched the card making Zarc's eyes widen everything went to slow motion as Zarc looked to see Declan managed to grab the card before it shattered as Zarc caught what the card was.

Miracle.

 ** _"No! I can't lose again!"_** Zarc cried now panicking.

"That's bad news for Zarc." Kite smirked.

"But great news for us." Shay smirked.

"Declan has turned those dragons into lizards!" Crow grinned.

"Way to show some grit!" Jack cried.

"Zarc's about to shed his dragon skin once, and for all!" Aster smirked.

 _ **"How dare you!"**_ Zarc yelled.

"Oh I do dare indeed Zarc!" Declan called before crying, "Now Alexander destroy Clear Wing, and end this duel!"

Alexander at his command slashed Clear Wing as the dragon roared as it exploded as Zarc cried, **_"Ah no! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

* * *

 **Declan: 0500**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Zarc: 0000**

 **Declan wins the duel!**

* * *

"You never could beat me Yuya." Declan told Zarc.

Ray shocked in Riley said, **_'Remarkable!'_**

Zarc slowly rose weakly as he transformed into his original form before any of this happen as he asked, "How? How could I lose to Ray's younger brother?"

"Because Zarc you should never take your opponents lightly!" Declan declared. "And now that you have been weakened, Yuya set yourself free!"

As he said this he held out Yuya's pendant in front of him.

Zarc grunted as Riley walked forward before she said, "It's alright Zarc. You can stop fighting now."

Zarc turned to her as Riley's body glowed before what appeared in front of her was a smiling Ray. Shocked he asked, "Ray?"

"It's okay Zarc. I know what your feeling. Your scared of losing everything. And you feel like winning is all you have." Ray smiled. "It's okay to lose no matter what. The audience have viewed you as a great person not because of hurting people but because they loved your entertainment. I heard that they only cared about the violence just so you can't feel bad."

"Then... I was tricked!?" Zarc asked shocked hearing that.

"They cared about you Zarc. And more then that they wished that you will have fun, and not be violent anymore." Ray smiled offering her hand.

Zarc stared at her hand as he thought about it. Then both of their bodies glowed before they gave out a bright light as everyone grunted before they uncovered their eyes. It shows all the Yu-Boys, and Bracelet Girls are there along with Zarc, and Ray still with them.

Zarc slowly took her hand, and smiled as Ray smiled helping him up.

"Their back!" Sylvio grinned.

"As their own persons now." The Professor said shocked.

Suddenly Ray turned to her father with an angry face, "Dad." He turned to her, and suddenly looked a bit fearful, "You know all the costs, and know things would be bad, and yet you still went through with it!?"

"I... I want nothing more then to bring you back Ray." The Professor said fearfully.

Ray sighed before smiling, "Well you did. But now. You can't leave this unpunished."

"Yeah that's right." Kite agreed. "You can start by helping to rebuild the Xyz Dimension."

"And promise to never do anything like this again." Shay added.

The Professor hearing that nodded, "Yes... I understand. I will do everyone in my power to atone."

Everyone smiled.

Yuya, and Zuzu hugged each other. "I'm glad to have you back Zuzu."

"Me too Yuya." Zuzu smiled.

Rin, and Yugo hugged each other. "We're finally back together Rin."

Rin only stayed quiet with tears in her eyes.

Lulu, Yuto, and Shay smiled as Lulu hugged Yuto catching the two males off-guard. "I'm glad that we're back Yuto."

Yuto only blushed, and flinched a little at Shay's warning glare.

Yuri, and Celina watching this turned to each other before looking away blushing, "Ah... Great to be back."

"Yeah." Celina nodded agreeing.

The Lancers, and allies joined back as they celebrate this victory, and even Zarc, and Ray's return.

* * *

 **Well guys that's the ending. I have been asked to make Declan have the final blow against Zarc to answer your questions. It was given to me by a reviewer sometime back. Sorry about the ending but it's all I can think of. Thanks for seeing this story, and see ya next time!**


End file.
